Rat de laboratoire
by Savirox
Summary: 'L'affolement me saisit. Une grande variété d'immaculés objets coupants, de couteaux et d'autres instruments chirurgicaux était soigneusement disposée sur l'une des tables à ma droite. [...] Ces instruments avaient un douloureux potentiel et leur but n'était pas très difficile à deviner.' Inspiré de AnneriaWings's Lab Rat. Traduction libre avec ma petite touche personnelle.
1. Première Partie : Capture

**Déclaration : Lab Rat est la propriété de AnneriaWings, (je suis une grande fan, ta fanfic est incroyable Anneria !). Je revendique par contre les quelques lignes poétiques avant le commencement ainsi que l'excellente qualité de cette traduction qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. ;)  
**

* * *

 **Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des scènes de forte détresse émotionnelle, de violence et de torture. Elle s'adresse à un lecteur averti.**

* * *

zzzz-

zzz- Statique distante

ooo- Rêve ou vision indistincte

Échos de pensées et paroles lointaines

zzzz-

.

Je me suis cru invincible, intouchable

Capable de remporter chaque combat, chaque bataille,

M'élevant si haut dans le vaste infini du ciel étoilé,

Baissant les yeux sur ceux ne sachant pas voler,

Croyant que rien ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre.

.

Nous nous croyons tous invincibles...

.

... jusqu'au jour où la chance nous abandonne.

* * *

 **Rat de Laboratoire**

* * *

 **Première Partie : Capture**

Une divine chaleur fit instantanément fondre la tension de mon visage sitôt que je flottai au travers du grand toit métallique du centre d'opération de la famille. Je m'assis contre la dure surface avec un profond soupir et glissa le regard sur les banlieues accolées aux grands, distants immeubles du centre-ville d'Amity Park. Les cieux étaient enflammés, éclaboussés de différentes teintes d'orange et d'or, l'éclatant soleil de fin d'après-midi projetait de longues ombres un peu partout, donnant au centre-ville une vaporeuse brillance. C'était une vue magnifique.

J'adorais passer mes soirées là-haut, regardant silencieusement le jour décliner dans la promesse d'un nouveau à venir. Kétaine, je sais - mais au moins ça me donnait un peu de temps pour réellement me relaxer d'une longue journée à tenter de jongler avec l'école, ma vie sociale et mon obligation de protéger la cité. Si ce n'était pas du fait que je prenais un sérieux risque en m'assoyant là-haut - en tant que fantôme - au sommet des quartiers généraux de mes obsédés de parents chasseurs de fantômes qui préfèrent tirer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite, je passerais probablement beaucoup plus de temps ici.

L'agréable température offrait une légère brise qui glissait contre mon visage et ébouriffait quelques mèches de mes cheveux d'un blanc pur. Je laissai un petit sourire flotter sur mes lèvres en répartie. Ici, c'était silencieux, paisible. La chaude lumière de l'astre solaire contrant le froid naturel de mon corps spectral faisait fondre chacune de mes préalables agitations, telle la neige un chaud jour de printemps.

Mon admiration de la vue - juste assis là, seul, avec le monde entier devant moi - fût abruptement interrompue par une soudaine sensation glacée - plus froide que ce à quoi j'étais déjà habitué sous forme fantôme - qui plongea au creux de mon essence, envoyant des frissons faisant tressaillir mon corps. Mon grognement d'ennui se condensa dans l'air devant moi. La fatalité avait juste choisi le _parfait_ moment pour exhiber son affreux visage.

\- On n'peut même pas demander une heure de paix de nos jours, pas vrai ? me grommelai-je à moi-même en me relevant d'un bond.

Affichant une expression brave sans donner à ma réticence une seconde pensée, je bondis dans l'air et pris mon essor au-dessus des toits du voisinage de FentonWork, fouillant précautionneusement les rues et les alentours des immeubles à la recherche du spectre ayant titillé mon sens intérieur du surnaturel.

Temps du héros.

Ils étaient trois. Les fantômes, il s'avéra, n'étaient rien de plus que d'à peine corporels blobs verts - de dérisoires masses d'ectoplasmes qui semblaient ne pouvoir faire pratiquement aucun dommage même s'ils essayaient. Tous trois s'étaient réunis dans une petite ruelle à quelques blocs de la maison. Dérivant dans l'air avec mauvaise humeur, je les observai quelques secondes avant de me précipiter dans l'action. Ils ne tentèrent même pas quoi que ce soit, mais je n'allais courir aucun risque.

\- Hey, les affreux ! raillai-je en plongeant dans l'allée, les yeux étincelant de puissance, laissant l'énergie froide, surnaturelle de mon aura se matérialiser dans mes mains. Désolé de gâcher votre party, mais vous devez ficher le camp !

D'émeraudes étincelles de pouvoir crépitèrent et s'arquèrent autour de mes poignets, l'énergie pétillant légèrement contre mes nerfs, glissant un inconscient sourire sur mon visage. Je ne perdis pas un instant d'hésitation et projetai un assaut d'énergie de mes paumes qui les dispersa en un chœur d'effarouchés cris aigus. L'un d'eux se sépara de ses camarades pour se précipiter vers moi en représailles avec un petit grognement, ses deux petits yeux rouges brillants d'un éclat féroce. Ça aurait pu intimider un enfant de deux ans, mais c'était assez pathétique.

\- Franchement ; c'est trop facile, souris-je arrogamment.

Je bougeai sur le côté avec facilité, regardant le fantôme basculer maladroitement sur le mur de briques derrière moi.

\- C'est tout c'que t'as ?

J'envoyai un autre éclair d'un vert éclatant sur mes adversaires, qui se précipitèrent d'un côté et de l'autre en un accès d'agitation confuse et de fureur. Ça aurait été un gaspillage d'énergie de les affaiblir davantage étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment une menace à l'origine, alors ma main glissa vers l'arrière de ma ceinture, où le thermos était habituellement clipsé à ma taille.

Il n'y était pas.

\- Eh merde, murmurai-je, soupirant d'exaspération.

Le thermos, outil primordial permettant de capturer et contenir les fantômes, était resté à la maison. Je pourrais juste les laisser là et essayer d'aller le récupérer avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir trop loin - ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient causer quelque réel chaos. Mais cela signifiait que je devrais passer encore plus de temps à les traquer s'ils s'échappaient tandis que j'étais parti... ce qui était une chose que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'étudiai les fantômes. Ils se rassemblèrent, sifflant et grondant, leurs yeux rouges flamboyant de colère en une vaine tentative d'intimidation, le troisième membre du groupe ayant rejoint ses compagnons.

 _Peut-être que je pourrais juste... les congeler ici ou quelque chose du genre jusqu'à ce que j'aie le thermos_ , songeais-je, puis mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ; cette solution semblait raisonnable.

\- J'espère que vous aimez le froid.

Je me concentrai un moment alors que des vrilles d'énergie bleue, froides telle la glace, se formèrent dans mes paumes -

\- _Fige, Phantom !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'une brûlante explosion d'énergie me percuta soudainement le dos, me projetant contre le mur de l'allée sur lequel je me fracturai le crâne avec un bruit sourd. Hébété, je m'affaissai sur l'asphalte plus bas, clignant des yeux afin d'en chasser quelques éclats obscurcissant ma vision. Je repérai finalement l'origine de la voix m'ayant surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... murmurai-je en voyant mes parents vêtus de leurs combinaisons HAZMAT, orange pastel dans le cas de mon père et bleu sarcelle dans celui de ma mère, s'avançant arrogamment, leurs armes pointées sur moi.

\- Euhh... Ça fait un bout de temps depuis qu'on s'est vu ?

\- Reste là, fantôme, me conseilla mon père.

Son ton était tellement plus sérieux que l'habituel air enjoué que je lui connaissais bien, subjacent quelque chose de vraiment dangereux me faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Il s'approcha, son anti-ecto bazooka d'une envergure ridicule me visant promptement, et je reculai instinctivement contre le mur, l'esprit en ébullition. Deux options s'offraient à moi : rester immobile ou essayer de foutre le camp en risquant de me faire tirer dessus. À cette distance même mon père avec sa légendaire mauvaise habileté à effectuer un tir précis n'aurait aucun mal à me réduire en morceaux avant que je n'aie même le temps de bouger. Quel lugubre choix d'option.

Tentant de gagner du temps dans l'espoir d'obtenir une meilleure chance de fuite, mes yeux sillonnèrent le fond de la ruelle où j'avais vu les trois blob-fantômes pour la dernière fois. Ils étaient partis depuis longtemps. Me tournant vers mes parents, je me tendis, les yeux fixés sur leur arsenal.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? glapis-je.

\- Mads, le sédatif, murmura Papa, ignorant ma question.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Sédatif ? Oh, _shit_.

M'humectant les lèvres, je jetai un regard alentour, mes yeux parcourant l'allée dans l'espoir de quelque échappatoire. Une douleur aigüe me transperça lorsque je me relevai. Mon père chargea son bazooka en guise d'avertissement, l'arme anti-fantôme émettant cette familière et menaçante stridulation haute-perchée en condensant son énergie de tir.

\- J'ai dit bouge pas !

\- Vous savez, j'aimerais bien rester pour bavarder, mais...

Je me relevai subitement dans le désordre, les yeux de mon père et son bazooka toujours fixés sur moi. Je bondis dans l'air, me débrouillant pour éviter un tir, dans ma vision périphérique je pus voir Maman s'avancer de derrière lui et ajuster son tir de ce qui me sembla un petit pistolet. Je me jetai sur le côté avec un glapissement de surprise, _sentant_ plus qu'entendant un petit objet siffler près de mon oreille droite. L'instinct me submergea alors que je m'élançais dans la seule direction semblant raisonnable : le haut.

Mais, avant que je ne puisse quitter la ruelle pour parvenir à la sécurité promise du ciel, le pistolet tira une seconde fois. Je sentis l'aiguille me transpercer la peau juste sous la cage thoracique. Je me tordis ensuite avec surprise pour voir ce qui me sembla un petit dard jaillissant de ma combinaison noire.

\- _Oui_ , je l'ai eu, entendis-je Maman dire.

\- _Shit_ , murmurai-je en arrachant le dard, une froide panique commençant à m'envahir.

Mais déjà le contenu du tranquillisant commençait son assaut sur mon système avec une impitoyable vitesse, vainquant aisément les quelques potentielles tentatives d'évasion que j'avais en tête. Une soudaine faiblesse se répandit en moi.

\- Quoi... ?

Mon corps me fit instantanément l'effet d'être chargé de plomb et mes membres amorphes me donnèrent l'impression de nouilles trop cuites. Avant que je ne puisse m'en remettre pour saisir une dernière chance de fuite, je m'écrasai involontairement au sol, incapable de rester en l'air, mon pied droit accrochant une poubelle et déversant son contenu avec un assourdissant fracas. Tombant à la renverse, mes genoux cédèrent sous mon poids aussitôt que je heurtai l'asphalte pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute.

\- Jack, ça marche ! s'exclama avidement Maman.

\- Je sais, Mads, c'est génial !

Qu'est-ce... qui marchait ? Je sais que j'aurais dû être en train de sérieusement paniquer, mais mon esprit échoua à traiter quoi que ce soit d'utile. Je devais me concentrer uniquement pour aspirer quelques goulées d'air alors que je gisais seulement là sur le sol, sentant la faiblesse grandir en un fort désir de perdre connaissance.

Vaguement, j'entendis mes parents s'avancer.

\- Non... restez... 'oin de moi, articulai-je difficilement, m'accrochant aux derniers lambeaux de conscience encore présents dans mon esprit brumeux et essayant faiblement de m'éloigner en rampant.

Le monde devint distant et confus alors que ma vision s'embrouilla, mes paupières se firent lourdes.

La dernière chose que je me rappelai fut une sorte de brume bleu et orange s'approchant de moi avec confiance, une main s'abaissant pour me saisir lentement, ensuite tout s'enfonça dans la silencieuse vacuité des ténèbres.

 **-zzz-**

Le retour à la conscience fut une lente et nébuleuse affaire. Se faire assommer n'a rien de plaisant ; j'en sais quelque chose suite à de multiples expériences personnelles. Être forcé dans l'inconscience suite à l'injection de drogue par mes propres _parents_ , d'un autre côté, est exponentiellement pire. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas en état de me demander pour quelle raison ils avaient décidé de me droguer à la place de juste me tirer dessus à vue comme ils en avaient l'habitude - la première chose que je réalisai en retrouvant mes esprits fut un terrible mal de tête et une étrange sensation de faiblesse dans l'estomac.

\- _Qu... ?_

Après quelques léthargiques secondes, je perçus le bip intermittent et le vrombissement ténus de ce qui semblait des machines à mes oreilles. S'ajoutant à l'incessant martèlement présent dans mon cerveau, cela me donna l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des ongles acérés dans le crâne. Avec un léger gémissement, je serrai fortement les paupières et tentai de lever une main pour la porter à ma tête dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour réaliser que ma main ne bougerait pas, même si je pouvais sentir les muscles se contracter et essayer de lever mon bras.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai vaguement au fin fond de mon esprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mes yeux embrouillés papillotèrent puis s'ouvrirent. Mon regard rencontra un plafond de solide métal gris. Cela n'offrit pas grand-chose aidant ma faible tentative de comprendre et de découvrir où j'étais, mais alors je remarquai l'odeur acide familière de l'ectoplasme qui me titilla la narine et assaillie mes sens. Il y avait aussi une autre nuance à l'odeur.

Du fudge.

J'étais dans le laboratoire.

Grimaçant au moindre mouvement, je tournai la tête d'une fraction de degré pour regarder sur le côté.

J'étais, apparemment, sanglé à une table d'examen.

 _Oh... génial_ , parvint à penser mon cerveau endolori alors que je clignai des yeux quelques fois essayant d'éclaircir ma vision pour me faire une idée de la situation. J'étais encore sous forme fantôme - je pouvais en être sûr juste avec l'absence de battement dans ma poitrine et de la familière sensation frigide incrusté dans mon essence, ce tout petit point froid près de mon cœur. Malgré cette charmante mésaventure dans laquelle je m'étais empêtré, au moins je n'étais pas humain en ce moment. Ce qui voulait dire que mes parents n'avaient pas encore découvert ce que j'étais vraiment. C'était une bonne chose.

Mais cela laissait irrésolue l'inquiétante question de _pourquoi_ j'étais même ici en premier lieu. Quelque part sous toute cette temporaire confusion, un petit suintement d'effroi s'insinua dans un coin de mon esprit alors que je commençais à m'imaginer plusieurs possibles raisons expliquant pourquoi j'étais là. J'eus une accablante impression que ça n'allait pas bien finir.

Dans une faible tentative de bouger de l'inconfortable position dans laquelle j'étais - sans grand résultat - je levai la tête à quelques centimètres de la dure surface métallique sur laquelle j'étais étendu pour voir mon environnement immédiat. Mes yeux se précipitèrent frénétiquement d'un côté et de l'autre, remarquant quantité de machines familières étalées sur les comptoirs. L'affolement me saisit. Une grande variété d'immaculés objets _coupants_ , de couteaux et d'autres instruments chirurgicaux étaient soigneusement disposés sur l'une des tables à ma droite. Je ne pus retenir l'automatique tremblement qui me parcourut. Ces instruments avaient un douloureux potentiel et leur but n'était pas très difficile à deviner.

Grognant sous l'effort, je tentai automatiquement de tirer sur les entraves fixant mes poignets et mes chevilles à la table. Je lutai, me tortillai et tirai brusquement aussi fort que je le pus, serrant les dents alors qu'une sauvage panique menaça de me submerger l'esprit.

\- Merde, _merde_ , aller !

Comme je l'avais inconsciemment prédit, mes entraves ne cédèrent pas. Le fait qu'elles émettaient une faible luminescence impliquait que d'essayer de devenir intangible pour traverser les menottes et me sortir de ce pétrin serait tout aussi futile.

 _En bien_ , songeais-je sombrement, _au moins ça aura été une intéressante soirée... ou est-ce déjà la nuit ? J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ?_

Je laissai ma tête retomber sur la table de métal avec un petit _bang_ et fermai mes yeux verts derechef, luttant pour respirer normalement malgré la harassante peur qui commençait à lentement se répandre dans mon corps.

 _D'accord, Fenton, il faut juste... juste que tu te calmes. Pense,_ me dis-je. J'étais dans le laboratoire. J'étais attaché à une table. Mes parents allaient probablement me faire Dieu sait quoi et je n'avais aucun moyen de trouver une quelconque échappatoire. Vraiment _génial._

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une familière paire de voix et je me figeai. Ils parlaient à voix basse, calmes, comme si leur conversation n'était pas destinée à être entendue, mais c'était sans compter mon ouïe surnaturelle.

\- ...peut juste le garder constamment drogué. On a fait une assez grande réserve de sédatif spectral pour le garder inconscient au moins quelques jours - ça me laissera parfaitement le temps de donner la touche finale au bouclier de la cellule de détention fantôme du laboratoire... et de trouver ce qui ne va pas avec les résultats des tests qu'on vient d'obtenir.

\- Je ne sais pas, ajouta une voix de femme que je reconnus instantanément comme celle de ma mère. Et si le générateur court-circuite encore comme la dernière fois ?

\- Ahh, allez, Mads ! Tu sais que je pourrai faire fonctionner ce bébé avant demain matin, au moins.

Il y eut un petit gloussement.

\- D'accord. La drogue et les entraves anti-fantômes suffiront à le détenir, pour l'instant. Au moins nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter qu'il aille où que ce soit. - Parlant de Phantom, je me demande s'il est encore inconscient.

\- Probablement, mais je vais aller vérifier. Ça fait déjà quelques heures maintenant.

Je pus entendre quelques pas rapides - ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, puis devinrent plus forts et distincts.

\- Jack, il est réveillé !

Mon esprit encore confus fut instantanément ramené à la réalité alors que je relevai la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Ce qui me donna vraiment un abominable sentiment d'effroi me crispant jusqu'aux tripes fut la vue de ma mère marchant vers moi, son expression contrastant vivement du ton apparemment assez joyeux qu'elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt en discutant avec Papa. Elle avait l'air... furieuse ?

Je clignai des yeux quelques fois dans l'espoir de chasser le persistant étourdissement avant de retrouver la voix.

\- L-laissez-moi partir ! sautai-je droit au but, tirant brusquement et machinalement contre les sangles luminescentes me retenant.

Elle m'ignora.

\- Toi, dit-elle aigrement en me menaçant du doigt alors qu'elle arriva à mon côté. Explique.

Je ne pus retenir le petit tressaillement me traversant à l'accusation tranchant dans sa voix telle une lame d'acier, le même genre de voix qu'elle utilisait normalement quand j'avais de sérieux ennuis en tant que son _fils_ , Danny _Fenton_. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant - avaient-ils découvert la vérité alors que j'étais inconscient ? Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, _bon sang_ ?

\- Explique _quoi_ ? De qu-quoi tu parles ? répondis-je d'une voix rauque, un peu tremblante malgré l'effort que je faisais pour l'en empêcher.

Ignorant ma demande pour l'instant, Maman croisa les bras alors que Papa la rejoint près de la table d'examen, son front se froissant légèrement sous le capuchon de sa combinaison tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Durand les quelques secondes qui suivirent je n'osai même pas respirer, la tension dans l'air si intense qu'elle en était quasi tangible au point de pouvoir être tranchée d'un coup de scalpel. Elle était soit en train d'intérieurement débattre de la meilleure façon de me réduire en morceaux ou de fomenter quelques sérieuses questions personnelles. Nulle possibilité ne semblait bien invitante.

Finalement, elle me tourna le dos, fouillant l'une des tables apparaissant dans le coin de mon champ de vision.

\- Rien en ce qui te concerne n'a de sens, murmura-t-elle, mais était-ce pour moi ou pour elle je ne pouvais le dire.

\- Je me fou de ce que je suis pour vous ; je ne vous _laisserai_ pas mettre les mains sur moi, sifflai-je avec colère en tirant brusquement contre les sangles à nouveau, sentant un éclat de défiance remplacer, pour l'instant, la panique brute qui avait jusqu'à présent écarté la plupart de mes pensées. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? criai-je de plus belle.

En rétrospective, perdre mon sang froid et la provoquer ainsi n'était probablement pas la plus judicieuse idée.

Le poing fermé de Maman s'abattit soudainement sur une sorte de bouton situé sur le côté de la table d'examen et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, mon dos s'arqua violemment au-dessus de la dure surface alors qu'une terrible déflagration de douleur me tordit les nerfs. Je ne pus retenir le surpris et lancinant cri qui quitta ma bouche sèche ; mes paupières se serrèrent si fermement que ça m'en fit mal, mais ce petit inconfort n'était rien comparé aux vagues de brûlante électricité qui assaillirent chaque atome de mon corps depuis les entraves de métal me sanglant à la table.

La douleur me sembla durer des heures. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la décharge se réduisit à un froid élancement qui pulsa sur chaque centimètre de peau tandis que je m'effondrai mollement sur la table, bafouillant et toussotant en cherchant mon air. Quelques secondes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que je ne parvienne à entrouvrir mes yeux d'un vert surnaturel pour foudroyer mes parents du regard, respirant difficilement.

\- C'est nous qui posons les questions, Phantom, me sermonna mon père d'un ton étonnamment doux.

Il y eut un faible, caoutchouteux claquement quand ma mère joignit les mains avant de se pencher sur moi. Je tentai faiblement de m'éloigner d'elle, sans succès.

\- Explique, fantôme, pourquoi et comment les plus simples tests que nous avons performés il y a une heure alors que tu étais inconscient sont parvenus à réfuter plus de vingt _ans_ de recherche, de données, de théories et de solides conclusions... Qu' _es_ -tu ? Comment... fonctionnes-tu ?

À travers l'austère lumière fluorescente se réfléchissant sur le verre rouge de ses lunettes de protection, je pus voir les yeux de Maman s'endurcir sous davantage d'informulées questions.

\- Tu ressembles à un fantôme. Tu agis comme un fantôme. Tu as les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un fantôme, et pourtant... soupira-t-elle avec frustration. Tu devrais, en tout sens, _être_ un fantôme. Mais si nos résultats sont corrects... tu ne _devrais pas_ l'être.

Frissonnant de la persistante douleur de ma précédente électrification et de ses accusations, je parvins à ravaler cette boule dure comme la pierre s'étant formée dans ma gorge. Une partie de moi voulait vraiment savoir de quels « résultats » elle parlait alors que tout le reste n'avait pas même le désir d'essayer de deviner. Je n'avais pas même dit quoi que ce soit durant cette dernière heure et ils en savaient déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Je vous en pris... murmurai-je en détournant le regard, mes bras commencèrent à trembler. Laissez-moi partir. S'il vous plait.

Aucun de mes parents ne reconnurent ma supplique, mais le confus, curieux-tourné-avide regard sur leurs visages laissait facilement transparaitre leurs intentions. Je sus ce qu'ils allaient faire avant même que les minces gants de latex couvrant leurs mains ne parviennent à ma vue. Cette idée m'envoya une nauséeuse pointe de peur au creux du ventre qui parvint à se trancher un chemin à travers le brumeux supplice m'enrobant l'esprit, chaque petite parcelle de mon être se concentra sur _la_ chose que j'avais la plus crainte durant la dernière année et demie.

Moi, l'énigmatique garçon fantôme, étais là pour jouer le « rat de laboratoire ».


	2. Deuxième Partie : Rat de laboratoire

**Deuxième Partie : Rat de laboratoire**

* * *

\- Je vous en pris.

Le laboratoire fut silencieux après ma dernière supplique, si l'on exclut le léger vrombissement des machines à proximité et le bourdonnement superficiel parcourant les entraves sanglées autour de mes membres. Mes parents furent aussi silencieux, jusqu'à ce que mon père me réponde distraitement, son ton reflétant la résiliente tension encore perceptible dans l'air.

\- Pas de sitôt, Phantom ; désolé.

Je tendis le cou pour l'apercevoir tripoter l'une des machines derrière la table d'examen, m'arquant le dos. Je sus par son ton de voix qu'il n'était vraiment _pas_ désolé. Il était triomphant, enchanté ! Il était là - le grand Jack Fenton - avec le plus célèbre fantôme d'Amity Park captif de sa prise. Il aura finalement l'occasion de mener à bien ses expériences et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher et personne pour me venir en aide. Me prendre en pitié était probablement la dernière chose présente dans l'esprit de mon père.

Je relevai les yeux vers ma mère. Elle fut complètement silencieuse durant les quelques minutes suivant sa petite tirade d'un peu plus tôt. Le seul indice de sa réflexion était perceptible dans le mouvement de ses yeux parcourant ma forme, étudiant chacun de mes mouvements. En haut, en bas, d'un côté et de l'autre. Elle scrutait chaque petit détail me concernant, prenant probablement quelques notes mentales ici et là, amassant des millions de petites questions dans sa tête et les rangeant dans quelques coins de son esprit pour plus tard. Je réfutais toutes les théories qu'elle n'ait jamais conçues sur les fantômes juste en _existant_. Elle réfléchissait définitivement - mais je n'avais aucune idée à _quoi_ exactement.

Et ça me faisait peur. Je pouvais sentir quelques légers filets tièdes de son expiration alors qu'elle se pencha juste un peu plus près, appuyant ses mains gantées sur le rebord de la table, ses yeux désormais visibles me jetant un dur regard de concentré mépris. Ses lèvres se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se raidit, elle se passa une fois la langue à l'intérieure de la joue, perdue dans ses pensées. Tu parles d'être dans sa bulle...

 _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_ voulus-je à demi demander. Mais je n'étais pas stupide. Ça aurait juste été demander d'être électrocuté de nouveau.

Grimaçant et essayant de me tortiller pour m'éloigner d'elle (ce qui fut totalement infructueux étant donné les circonstances), je fixai rapidement les yeux sur la pointe de mes bottes blanches, essayant si fort d'empêcher nos regards de se croiser. C'était l'une des rares fois où mes parents avaient réellement eu l'occasion de m'observer de près sous forme fantôme. Chaque petite opportunité d'empêcher ma mère d'avoir une chance d'établir un quelconque lien entre mon apparence et celle de son fils était précieuse - tout autant que de sortir d'ici vivant. Ou... semi-vivant, pour être plus spécifique.

Je bougeai inconfortablement sous son regard, luttant pour respirer normalement. Mon père s'occupait toujours de bidouiller quelques équipements dans le but d'enregistrer et d'analyser je ne sais quoi me concernant. _Respire. Ils ne savent rien jusqu'à présent et tu n'as pas encore été désossé_ , me sermonnai-je, prenant une profonde, tremblotante inspiration en tentant de calmer le féroce élancement persistant dans mes os. J'avais besoin de m'accrocher solidement et fermement à la logique, d'essayer de trouver une solution, un moyen de m'enfuir...

Relevant très légèrement la tête, je laissai mes yeux parcourir le laboratoire. Je cherchai quelque chose - n'importe quoi - qui aurait pu me donner quelques réponses, après environ une minute d'un silence de mort et mon esprit ne faisant rien de plus utile que de tourner inutilement en rond, je laissai tomber. Physiquement, j'étais foutu. Ces entraves bloquant l'énergie spectrale ne céderaient pas, peu importe à quel point j'essayais de me libérer. Pire encore, je doutais que Sam ou Tucker aient l'idée que je puisse être ici captif et, avec un sursaut d'effroi, je me rappelai que Jazz, ma grande sœur, était partie à la bibliothèque pour quelque tardive session d'étude. C'était juste Phantom... et mes parents.

En d'autres mots, j'étais vraiment foutu.

 _(Foutus, foutus, foutus. Tu vas mourir Papa va actuellement vivre l'achèvement de son but et réduire Phantom en m-)_

 _Non, non, ressaisis-toi et respire. Focus._ Serrant les dents, je parvins à surmonter la plupart de mes plus folles pensées ruisselant de peur à peine contrôlée et à les réprimer dans le fin fond de mon esprit.

 _Je pourrais essayer de les persuader de me laisser partir..._

 _(T'es fou, t'es vraiment fou t'aurais une meilleure chance de t'en remettre à_ Plasmius _, ton_ ennemi juré _, pour te sortir de ce pétrin que Papa et Maman te croyant.)_

\- Umm... Vous savez, commençai-je avec hésitation, me mordant les lèvres pour forcer l'harcelante voix paniquée criant au fond de mon esprit à se taire. Je suis pour l'amour de la science et tout ça - c'est génial, mais me réduire en morceaux n'est pas-

La main gantée de Maman bougea en un éclair et j'entendis le bouton s'enfoncer à nouveau sur le côté de la table. Les sangles métalliques me retenant étincelèrent soudainement en s'activant, une intense douleur explosa à nouveau dans mon corps. Je convulsai involontairement et laissai échapper un cri surpris, fermant les yeux avec force sentant chaque watt d'électricité me déchirer les nerfs tel un brûlant couteau rouillé-

Puis, c'était terminé. Terminé aussitôt que ça avait commencé. Mes muscles tremblèrent encore quelque peu, je laissai échapper un faible, tremblant gémissement, haletant difficilement sous les persistantes étincelles d'électricité me parcourant le corps.

 _(...Je l'avais dit.)_

Je sentis un dur doigt s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine... mais je ne pus me forcer à ouvrir les yeux pour voir celui de qui.

\- Ne pense pas que tu peux juste nous soudoyer pour t'en sortir, Phantom, comme tu l'as fait pour pratiquement chaque citoyen de cette ville, gronda ma mère, ponctuant sa déclaration d'un autre petit coup et je me fis le plus petit possible. Nous ne sommes pas quelques enfants naïfs que tu peux tromper et amener à croire que tu as _réellement_ de bonnes intentions.

Je forçai ouvert mes yeux humides de larmes difficilement contenues, clignant pour clarifier ma vision. Je levai le regard sur les yeux froids de ma mère et notai l'étincelle de pure haine pour ce que j'étais - et pour un bref instant, une pensée étrangère miroita dans mon esprit l'idée que je devrais leur dire la vérité... juste pour en finir. Ils étaient peut-être prêts à volontairement railler et torturer un fantôme, mais... sûrement... leur propre _fils_...

Je me mordis la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je pouvais gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de prendre une pause ou jusqu'à ce que Jazz rentre à la maison je n'en étais pas rendu là, pas encore. Pour l'instant, les « et si » pouvais être remis à plus tard. Revenant à la réalité, je toussotai difficilement.

\- De qu-quoi est-ce que tu parles, demandai-je d'une voix rauque. Je vous jure, j'suis _pas diabolique_ , pour la millionième fois-

Cette fois ce fut mon père qui répondit.

\- C'est ça, toi sale protoplasme pourri, écoute-toi parler. Tu as couté des milliers de dollars à cette ville seulement en réparations - sans mentionner la fois où tu as volé à-

\- Si tu parles de ces cambriolages survenus il y a _presque un an_ , ce n'était pas moi, lançai-je en un soudain flash d'irritation, puis grimaçai-je. En fait - oui, c'était moi, m-mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez je-

\- Oh ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pense ? demanda Papa, sa question froide et tranchante comme la glace. Alors, dans ce cas, explique. Maddie et moi avons les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Je voulais expliquer. Je le voulais vraiment. _(Non, tu ne veux pas. C'est juste une invitation ouverte à t'enliser encore plus dans ce pétrin alors que tu y es déjà jusqu'au cou !)_ Détournant les yeux, luttant toujours pour respirer normalement, j'hésitai quelques secondes alors que je débattais des options dans mon esprit. Je venais de moi-même m' _inviter_ à être _interrogé_... mais là encore, était-ce une si mauvaise chose que ça ? Au moins ça me donnait une chance de laver mon nom...

\- J'ai été contrôlé, hypnotisé quand tous ces cambriolages sont arrivés, dis-je à Papa après un moment, par cet effrayant type anémique possesseur d'un cirque ambulant qui est en prison maintenant.

\- Et la fois où tu as attaqué le maire Montez ?

\- Dupé. Par un autre fantôme ayant de sérieux problèmes de rancune.

\- Ça n'avait surement pas l'air d'un coup monté contre toi quand tu as délibérément _tiré sur ma femme et moi_ ! grogna Papa.

Je tressaillis à la vive accusation dans sa voix, puis détournai les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas c'était un... accident, murmurai-je. J'ai cru que vous étier possédé par d'autres fantômes.

\- Et bien, _évidemment_ , tu as eu tort.

\- Oui, je l'avoue... et je suis désolé, admis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, m'accusa-t-il. Tu es un fantôme. Tu ne peux ressentir de remords.

Je gémis bruyamment - pas seulement à la frustration s'amassant un peu plus chaque seconde, mais au fait que Papa avait, théoriquement, raison. Je n'étais pas censé me sentir désolé. Galère, je n'étais même pas censé ressentir _quoi que ce soit_ d'ailleurs. Je les rendais juste de plus en plus curieux, et ce n'était pas bon.

\- Puis il y a eu la fois où tu as volé notre ecto-squelette lors de cette massive invasion fantôme l'année dernière, poursuivit mon père me sortant de mes précédentes pensées.

J'ouvris les yeux et arquai un sourcil.

\- Si l'un de vous l'avait utilisé, vous ne vous dresseriez pas ici au-dessus de moi maintenant ! lâchai-je. Vous l'avez même dit vous-même que ça pouvait être fatal. Cette combinaison aurait drainé toute votre énergie et vous seriez _morts_. Je suis chanceux que cette chose ne m'ait pas juste brutalement tué non plus.

À travers tout ça, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ma mère était silencieuse, jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'elle annonça à voix basse :

\- Mais les fantômes ne peuvent pas mourir.

 _Merde..._

Sa déclaration stagna dans l'air un moment, mes parents échangeant un regard perplexe avant de fixer leur attention sur moi, alors que j'étais toujours figé sur place. Dans leurs yeux tourbillonnaient des douzaines de questions informulées me nouant les tripes, la panique menaça se s'insinuer à travers ma barrière mentale malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour la réprimer. Je m'humectai les lèvres et luttai pour maîtriser ma respiration avant d'aveuglément me précipiter tête première dans une explication.

\- C-c'est... c'est p-pas ce que je veux dire, flanchai-je fiévreusement, mes bras secouant automatiquement leurs stupides entraves. Je veux dire, em, que je n'allais pas littéralement, vous savez, _mourir_ , mais juste... ehh... disparaitre ?

 _Stupide... Stupide._ Mais qu'est-ce que c' _était_ que ça ? Ce mensonge semblait ridiculement débile même à mes propres oreilles, mais pour mes parents... À quel point pouvais-je être aussi complètement et douloureusement évident ? Intérieurement, je me tourmentais d'une façon qui aurait même rendu Dash, la brute de l'école, fière. _Stupide, stupide, stupide..._

Le visage de Maman criait totalement pur scepticisme. Elle sembla considérer quelque chose un moment, puis se retourna pour saisir un tabouret. Elle s'assit à ma droite et j'eus à m'étirer le cou davantage pour mieux la voir sous cet angle.

\- Eh bien, pendant qu'on est sur le sujet, comment exactement _es_ -tu mort, Phantom ? demanda-t-elle et, pour quelque raison, sa voix n'était plus aussi aigre qu'avant.

Je déglutis. _Ah, aïe._

\- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

\- On est juste curieux, dit mon père.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, soupirai-je fixant le plafond sans le voir. C'était... un accident.

\- Un accident ? demanda Maman en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- J'ai été... électrocuté, dis-je précautionneusement dans un effort concerté de garder ma voix stable.

Techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas vrai ?

\- Quand ?

\- Umm... il y a environ un an et demi.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant instantanément d'avoir dit ça. _Tu t'y es déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou_ , me souffla mon esprit. _Le bon sens dit que tu aurais dû te taire - mais_ non _. Il fallait juste que tu_ saisisses _cette pelle et que tu continues à creuser..._

Maman fut silencieuse un moment, hésitante.

\- Est-ce que ça a... fait mal ?

Je relevai les yeux vers la forme bleue de sa combinaison et clignai, pris au dépourvu. Qu'étais-je censé dire ? Si l'on se fiait à leurs supposément parfaitement logiques et solides théories sur les fantômes, devrais-je me rappeler ce genre de choses ?

Finalement, je relevai les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Oui, murmurai-je, ça a fait mal. Beaucoup.

Maman baissa le regard sur ses bras croisés, sur les gants de latex blancs qu'elle portait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle _(...Huh ?)_ , son visage s'adoucissant un peu.

C'était étrange. Presque... maternel.

\- ...Umm... Mads... commença Papa.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu même la peine de t'en préoccuper ? lui dis-je en la foudroyant du regard. Je suis juste quelque pathétique amas d'ectoplasmes pour toi, tu te rappelles ?

À l'intérieur, par contre, j'avais un sentiment complètement différent. J'étais effrayé et frustré des questions avec lesquelles ils me tourmentaient. Je n'avais _aucune_ envie d'être attaché et examiné comme un suspect de meurtre ou sur le point d'être découpé comme une grenouille en cours de biologie, sans mentionner que je n'avais _aucune_ idée de ce que mes parents pensaient.

Je crois que Papa était sur le point de reparler, mais Maman se leva vivement de son tabouret et le repoussa, tranchant l'air d'un menaçant raclement.

\- Juste parce qu'on est des scientifiques ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas de sympathie, dit-elle froidement, son expression s'endurcissant. Je suis désolé que tu sois mort, Phantom je suis désolé que ça ait fait mal. Toutefois, tu es un fantôme maintenant. Aussi étrange que tu sois, sans autre explication, tu _dois_ être un fantôme. Et les fantômes sont ce que nous étudions.

Je n'aimais pas le chemin que ça prenait.

\- Vous en savez déjà assez, dis-je doucement, ma voix guère plus qu'un murmure.

Ma mère secoua la tête.

\- Tu vois, c'est le truc - nous ne savons _rien_. Tu es une anomalie ectoplasmique. Il y a tant de choses que nous ignorons sur toi, soupira-t-elle impatiemment. Les tests que nous avons effectués alors que tu étais inconscient ont apporté plus de questions que de réponses.

\- Tel que le fait que tu te donnes même la peine de respirer, intervint Papa en désignant ma poitrine.

Mon souffle haleta quelque peu, ironiquement, à ses mots.

\- La question est _pourquoi_ ? Il est évident que c'est l'ectoplasme qui te garde stabilisé et intact tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, tu n'as pas de poumons pour respirer et tu n'as pas de cellules sanguines contenant de l'hémoglobine requérant de l'oxygène devant être transporté à des tissus vivants.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- En plus, esquivant le fait que le centre de ton essence est à un normal moins deux degrés Celsius, le reste de ta température est en moyenne - d'après notre équipement - un peu au-dessus de dix-huit degrés... C'est plus que de l'hypothermie pour un humain, mais pour un fantôme...

Il se gratta le front pensivement.

\- C'est juste trop chaud.

\- Mais-

\- D'après nos théories, tu ne devrais même pas _exister_ , Phantom. Il n'y a aucune explication à pourquoi tu es tel que tu es, intervint Maman. Nous allons découvrir pourquoi.

Le torrent de frayeur que j'avais travaillé si dur à contenir commençait maintenant à se répandre de l'autre côté de sa barrière, griffant et s'enroulant dans mes tripes. J'endurcis mon expression et jetai un regard noir à mes parents, mais c'était une modeste tentative d'essayer de couvrir mon anxiété croissante avec un moins-que-convainquant masque de bravoure.

\- Eh bien, peut-être devriez-vous juste laisser ça comme ça et ne pas chercher plus loin, contrai-je. Peut-être que je ne _veux_ pas que vous découvriez quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mon père eut un rire bref, entre toutes choses.

\- Ah ! Comme si tu avais le choix.

À ces mots, Papa se retourna pour disposer quelque chose sur un plateau à côté de lui, puis j'aperçus une petite étincelle de métal dans sa main, fuselée et effilée. Un halètement étranglé quitta ma gorge et des griffes de glace me nouèrent les tripes.

Scalpel.

\- Oh non, garde ce truc loin de moi ! le mis-je en garde, saisit par rien d'autre qu'une pure peur et une indicible panique.

J'étais mal... J'étais vraiment mal. L'horreur brute devait définitivement être évidente dans mes grands yeux verts écarquillés de frayeur. Mon cœur humain aurait violemment battu en ce moment.

\- Pou-pourquoi ?

À travers le miasme de terreur, je n'avais pas instantanément remarqué un léger tiraillement au niveau de ma poitrine. Mes yeux avaient été fixés sur les petits assemblages d'instruments variés que Papa disposait sur des plateaux métalliques, bien en vu, à côté de la table. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'arrachai mon regard à cette morbide contemplation et baissai les yeux pour voir Maman découper précautionneusement ma combinaison avec une paire de robustes ciseaux médicaux. L'épais matériel noir se déchira facilement, révélant une peau plus pâle que nature ainsi que la douce et permanente luminescence blanche de l'aura revêtant ma forme fantomatique.

\- Parce que, fantôme, répondit finalement Papa tandis que Maman était toujours occupée à découper une large portion de ma combinaison, comme nous l'avons déjà dit, c'est pour l'amour de la science paranormale. Tu es mort. Tu ne devrais même pas t'en soucier.

 _Non ! Techniquement je ne le suis qu'à_ moitié ! Voulais-je si intensément crier, mais le souffle qui m'aurait permis de le faire se coinça dans ma gorge.

J'étais déchiré entre plusieurs éventuelles possibilités. _Tu dois faire quelque chose, maintenant,_ hurla mon esprit, mais aussi intensément que je voulais leur dire, j'hésitai pour y réfléchir un moment. En valait-ce même la peine ? Leur dire allait-il faire une différence ? Mes parents étaient sérieusement sur le point de me faire du mal. Je pouvais soit _tous_ leur dire - plus d'une entière année de secrets, de mensonges et de trahisons - en priant qu'ils me croient et l'acceptent, ou me taire alors que j'étais torturé à mort.

\- M-Mais... mais... Vous pouvez pas - fuck, fuck, _non_ , marmonnai-je finalement, mes pensées si ruisselantes de terreur que je ne pouvais même parler.

C'était subitement difficile de respirer. Une large part de peau - pratiquement mon entier torse - était exposée alors que ma mère déposait les ciseaux.

\- Il semble donner une très complexe imitation de peur, dit-elle l'air perplexe en s'arrêtant un instant pour mieux m'observer avec une subite incertitude. Jack, et si... et si... elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Papa porta son regard sur elle.

\- Et si c'était réel ? finit-il doucement pour elle.

Il m'observa attentivement, étudiant mes spasmodiques mouvements, ma lutte acharnée et complètement paniquée, puis gloussa de son habituelle voix grave enjouée.

\- Nan, c'est impossible, Maddie. Il ne peut pas ressentir d'émotions. Il essaie de nous duper, déclara-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Maman et en souriant gentiment. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, chérie.

Je relevai subitement la tête, leur jetant tout deux un regard fou et terrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que- ? Bien _sûr_ que je peux sentir ! hurlai-je. Et je suis pas mal sûr que je sens en ce moment !

Se retournant vers moi et plissant les sourcils un instant, Papa secoua la tête à mon accès puis revint vers ma mère.

\- Ou s'il n'est pas simplement en train de nous faire une scène, lui dit-il, il prend un certain souvenir de quelque sentiment - peur, dans ce cas - et l'impose à cette situation particulière. Il doit avoir certains souvenirs d'avant sa mort, pas vrai ?

Maman haussa les épaules, laissant échapper un soupir troublé, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as raison. J'ai... seulement perdu ma concentration l'espace d'une seconde, j'imagine.

Il sourit à sa réponse, l'insécurité de sa femme complètement oubliée, son visage brillant d'enthousiasme.

\- Donc, commença-t-il, revêtant une paire de gants de latex blancs d'un claquement. Puis-je m'occuper du tranchage et du découpage ?

Elle gloussa.

\- En fait, Jack, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu me laisses les objets tranchants, cette fois. Tu as dit que tu enregistrerais ses statistiques et les autres données de notre expérience, tu te rappelles ?

\- Hmm, geignit-il, donnant cette typique et dramatique moue qui lui était tellement caractéristique.

Ça aurait été comique, mais étant donné la situation, ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

\- Jack, passe-moi le second scalpel sur la droite, je te pris.

\- Celui-là ?

\- Non, chéri, ton autre droite, lui sourit-elle.

\- Oh. Voilà.

J'en étais définitivement malade, avec cette peur paralysante se tordant si violemment dans mes tripes je voulais gerber. La douleur venait ; chaque cellule de mon corps le savait, et le pire était que je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire. Lame aussi coupante qu'un rasoir en main - sans aucun doute recouverte de quelque enduit chimique pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse que traverser mon corps fantomatique sans le toucher - ma mère se pencha sur moi, le regard sévère des fluorescentes lumières artificielles se réfléchissant sur ses lunettes de protection en plusieurs teintes de rouge. Elles étincelaient sur son visage comme les yeux injectés de sang d'un curieux monstre, ou alien, ou quelque autre créature déterminée à me découper les tripes.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, à travers ce creux faussé de glaciale peur dans ma poitrine, j'imaginai ces scènes où des gens ordinaires de la ville sont entravés sur des tables d'opération en acier inoxydable comme celle-ci, se faisant sonder par des aliens. Vous savez, comme dans les films.

 _Sondé par des aliens_ , pensai-je ironiquement, riant pratiquement hystériquement à l'idée. _C'est comme si je me faisais sondé par des aliens._

 _(Tu deviens délirant.)_

Papa s'approcha, un presse-papier en main. Il releva les yeux vers sa femme et lui sourit radieusement de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Prêt quand tu l'es.

 _(Ce ne sont pas des aliens, ce sont tes parents.)_

Maman se retourna vers lui et lui sourit aussi.

 _(Tes maudits parents.)_

Elle abaissa délicatement le scalpel sur ma peau.

\- A-AttendattendATTEND ! Non ! Arrête, _arrête_ ! hurlai-je, tremblant sous le froid contact de la lame.

Mon cœur humain aurait battu à cent miles à l'heure alors que je m'étirais sur le côté, pratiquement en hyperventilation, concentrant toute ma panique sur le simple désire de me libérer. Mes paupières se serrant fermement, je me tordis instinctivement tentant de m'éloigner du couteau, ne me préoccupant pas vraiment du fait que cela me rapprochait de mon père.

\- Non, non, je vous en pris, arrê-

\- Fantôme, _assez_ avec le drame, entendis-je Papa gronder, levant probablement les yeux au ciel. Tu ne trompes personne ici et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. On sait que c'est un jeu, que tu nous joues une scène.

Je lâchai un fort grognement alors que je secouais désespérément mes entraves, me tordais et étirais mon corps sur le côté complètement concentré sur cette vaine tentative de me libérer. À travers ma nauséeuse panique, j'enregistrai au fond de mon esprit les _craquements_ sourds et les cliquetis émis par la table quand je donnai un coup particulièrement fort. Maman le remarqua - elle retira le scalpel d'un agile et fluide mouvement avant qu'il ne puisse m'ouvrir la peau.

\- Jack, l'entendis-je dire - mes yeux étaient encore si fortement fermés que je n'avais pas grand idée de ce qui se passait. Je pense qu'on pourrait utiliser une légère dose de sédatif - quatre millilitres. Il doit rester immobile et se débat trop.

 _Ce sont tes maudits parents_ , me rappela inutilement mon esprit.

J'ouvris les yeux pour foudroyer ma mère d'un amer regard.

 _(Ta propre mère.)_

\- À quoi d'autre t'attends-tu ? criai-je. J'ai été kidnappé et maintenant je suis attaché à une fichue _table d'opération._ Bien _sûr_ que je vais me débattre.

Je tentai d'enduire mes mots d'acide, mais ma voix cassa aisément. Aucun d'eux ne me porta la moindre attention.

 _(Ils t'aiment.)_

Non. Non, ils aimaient _Fenton_. _Phantom,_ d'un autre côté, n'était rien de plus qu'une précieuse expérience. Une coquille vide. Une créature morte et sans émotion. Un fantôme.

Je pus sentir mon visage devenir blanc comme la mort quand Papa porta une grande et potentiellement _douloureuse_ aiguille à ma vue, permettant aux lumineux néons de se réfléchirent sur la substance verdâtre à l'intérieur. Mes parents allaient délibérément me _tuer_. Une infinité de pensées me traversa l'esprit sans réelle direction alors que je marmonnai un tremblant « Non, nononon... »

 _(Ils t'aiment alors dis-leur dis-leur seulement qui tu es.)_

\- Arrêtez - _NON !_

\- Jack, aide-moi à le retenir !

 _(Dis-leur ou tu vas mourir.)_

\- Oomph !

Ma vue fut obstruée par un massif mur orange et noir quand Papa appuya fermement sa main et la moitié de son bras sur ma poitrine, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que de secouer la tête. Cela restreignit aussi le peu d'oxygène que je parvenais à avaler lors de chaque rapide et légère inspiration, puis j'eus une sévère toux, m'étouffant alors qu'il me suffoquait pratiquement. Seule la panique me parcourait désormais les nerfs tandis que je murmurais un désespéré mantra de « non » et de « j'vous en pris ».

 _(Dis-leur.)_

Une petite piqure me perça le bras droit quand je sentis l'aiguille plonger dans ma peau. Grimaçant quelque peu, je tentai à nouveau de lutter contre la force me clouant sur la table, seulement pour obtenir une douloureuse décharge électrique et une violente poussée de la part de mon père.

 _(DIS-LEUR.)_

\- Maman, Papa, _non !_

Tout sembla se figer à cet instant. La piqure de l'aiguille mourut lentement et le bras de Papa se retira avec hésitation de ma forme agitée. Mes yeux passèrent frénétiquement d'un parent à l'autre, leurs expressions passant simultanément du choc, à la confusion, puis se substituant lentement par une expression de colère quand le sens de mes mots fit son chemin dans leurs esprits.

\- _Je vous en pris._ Ne faites pas ça, chuchotai-je.

Maman fut la première à réagir. Un sonore _clac_ transperça l'air quand elle me gifla le côté du visage. Je tressaillis et tentai de me reculer.

\- Comment... _oses_ -tu ? grogna-t-elle, tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir en mentant pour t'insinuer dans le cœur des citoyens de cette ville, mais tu as aussi l'audace d'essayer de nous tromper en nous faisant croire... que nous... que nous sommes en train de mener une expérience sur _notre propre enfant ?_ C'est... Tu es dégoutant.

\- Maman - non, écoute ! C'est moi ! Je suis ton fils, D-

Elle me gifla à nouveau. Fort. Si fort que mon cou se tordit sur le côté sous l'impact, un violent hoquet de douleur quittant ma gorge sèche. Je pouvais littéralement sentir la brûlure de l'empreinte de sa main sur ma joue.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu es _diabolique._ Tu _es_ un fantôme. Un dégoutant _monstre_ menteur. Et tu n'es certainement _pas_ notre fils.

Je secouai la tête lentement.

\- Mais... mais...

J'étais figé, échouant à traiter la plus petite expression de peur et d'incrédulité traversant le visage de ma mère, si seulement pour une milliseconde. Je continuai à fixer ce même emplacement où ses yeux avaient été avant qu'elle ne se déplace.

\- Mais... murmurai-je encore, bien qu'ils ne montrèrent aucun signe de m'avoir entendu. Je peux vous montrer...

 _...Ils ne m'ont pas cru._

Papa releva les yeux vers elle et lui offrit un incrédule quoique réconfortant sourire.

\- Allons, Maddie, commençons maintenant, dit-il doucement.

 _...ils ne m'ont pas cru..._

Mon esprit était paralysé. Malgré son ton glacial tremblant quelque peu, les mots de Maman me blessèrent plus intensément qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, beaucoup plus intensément. Cette petite étincelle d'espoir que peut-être - juste peut-être, ils m'accepteraient, ça, _tout_ \- fut balayée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ma vie entière s'écroula devant mes yeux, l'horrible vérité crue me brisant le cœur comme autant de morceaux de verre glacé.

 _Ils n'accepteront jamais ça._

Une boule de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une forte envie de pleurer se forma dans ma gorge alors que je luttais pour leur faire entendre la vérité.

\- S'te plais, Maman, j-j'suis...

Et j'étais sérieusement sur le point de tous leur dire, là maintenant - quand je fus frappé par une vaguement familière sensation de laxité, le contenu de l'injection faisait déjà des ravages sur mon système. Tout sembla ralentir. La pièce commença à tourner et je clignai quelques fois des yeux, les lumières du laboratoire me semblèrent plus lumineuses et floues. J'ouvris la bouche en un dernier effort de parler à nouveau, mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge.

Mes précédentes folles pensées emplies de terreur furent lentement tordues et brouillées en un fouillis d'incohérence alors que le produit chimique s'insinua dans ma tête, soufflant inévitablement le plus petit désir de tenter de m'échapper. Ma jadis tendue et frissonnante forme chue amorphe et pratiquement immobile à l'exception du régulier _inspire, expire, inspire, expire_ de ma respiration. Les formes sarcelle et orange de mes parents s'embrouillèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que d'indistinctes silhouettes, leurs détails assombris en une semi-obscurité par les lumières aveuglantes les surplombant.

Puis la plus approchante idée de ce qui ne pouvait être que _tu dois leur montrer MAINTENANT_ éclata dans mon esprit. Luttant contre la torpeur induite par la drogue, je tentai désespérément de plonger au fond de moi-même pour trouver et ramener à la surface cette petite étincelle de solide chaleur, la dernière preuve qu'il me restait.

Elle n'y était pas.

 _Nononon, c'est là trouve là_ , pensai-je. La panique m'aurait sûrement consumé une fois de plus, mais le tranquillisant tassait une émotion d'une telle intensité dans la catégorie « je m'en occuperai plus tard ». Je fermai les yeux et cherchai à nouveau. À un certain point, j'aurais pu l'atteindre, j'aurais même pu essayer de la convoquer dans le monde réel, mais ma tentative était faible et futile. C'était comme effleurer l'eau, la transformation gisant juste sous la surface. N'ayant aucune autre alternative, je laissai tomber, succombant au poids grandissant de la fatigue m'écrasant. Je ne pouvais qu'observer alors que ma dernière tentative désespérée de redevenir humain glissait inexorablement entre mes doigts mentaux, puis disparus.

\- _...pense qu'il est prêt._

J'ouvris mes yeux embrumés à nouveau à la clarté et au son de voix murmurant une série d'étouffés mots incohérents. J'entendais leurs voix comme s'ils parlaient sous l'eau. Tout était si flou et _brillant_ je nageais dans un océan de confusion et de calme. C'était pratiquement... paisible.

\- _...essaie encore de bouger... tu lui as donné fonctionne, tout de même... le retenir ?_

Levant lentement le regard au plafond, je tentai végétativement de me tordre sur le côté et vers le haut pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait _(qu'essaies-tu de comprendre exactement ?)_ , mais sentit quelqu'un - ou quelque chose - me presser gentiment la tête sur une dure surface métallique en un effort pour me garder immobile. Attends - métal ? Acier inoxydable pour être plus précis, mon regard s'abaissa calmement pour mieux examiner l'objet. Hum, bizarre. Étais-je dans un hôpital ou quelque chose ?

Subitement, la douleur explosa _partout._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en un souffle seulement pour se refermer avec force. Secoué de ma curieuse torpeur, mon corps se distordit contre les fers me retenant, se tendant violemment contre le soudain assaut de tranchante, brûlante _douleur_ me déchirant les nerfs. Je tentai faiblement d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais ne pouvais trouver le contrôle qui m'aurait éventuellement permis d'y parvenir. D'irrégulières tranches d'atroce agonie sectionnaient mon intérieur. Ça me clouait sur place à la fois physiquement et mentalement tel un étau, ne permettant aucune lutte, ou même la plus petite protestation verbale.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, après une éternité à être étendu là, rigide, à tenter de me tordre, je parvins finalement à vaciller sur ma conscience brouillée pour déterminer où la douleur étais la plus forte. Sur mon torse - juste au niveau de ma cage thoracique - quelque chose de brûlant, de glacé, de _coupant_ me tranchait la peau. Je sentis un étrange suintement dans le sillage de la _(lame ? couteau ?)_ source. Ça dégoulinait lentement sur ma peau frissonnante et se collectait sur l'acier sous moi.

Je tressaillis à la sensation de peau se faisant découper et arracher, d'os se faisant briser. _Soit mon sternum ou des côtes_ , m'apprit inutilement mon esprit malade, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre cette pensée ou sa signification. L'agonie déchirait mon corps dans son entièreté et je voulais si _désespérément_ crier. À travers d'à peine cohérentes pensées, j'avais l'impression que mon intérieur gelait et bouillait à la fois, avec une définitive impression de _préjudice_ pour la main qui fouillait et sondait, s'approchant de plus en plus de mon essence spectrale, l'équivalent de mon cœur sous cette forme. Une étrange puanteur emplit l'air... saisi d'un sentiment d'horreur, je blêmis sous le choc. Quelque chose me _mangeait_ les entrailles.

Les voix murmurèrent et grommelèrent à nouveau alors qu'un bruyant, inusité son trancha l'air - une sorte de crissement décousu. L'excitement et une sorte de curiosité morbide enfla sous ce son _(scie à os !)_ perçant.

\- _...a véritablement une sorte de structure solide semblable à un squelette... il faut en récolter un échantillon._

\- _...excitant Maddie !... découverte. Ça va faire la première page des journaux... magazines c'est sur._

\- _...réaction aux composés chimiques appliqués sur les scalpels... fascinant._

Puis, je me souvins. Suivit une choquante reconnaissance que le gémissement torturé m'emplissant les oreilles était le mien. Je sentis vaguement une série de nouvelles piqures sur mon bras qui ne pouvaient être que plus d'aiguilles me faisant qui sait quoi, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose en distinction du supplice attaquant mon corps. Le monde avait été figé, chaque impression de quelque passage du temps consumé par une absolue agonie. Ça déchirait, griffait, criait à travers chacun de mes nerfs. C'était sans fin, refusant de cesser même pour un _seul_ miséricordieux instant de répit l'atroce ; insupportable torture se poursuivit aussi vivide qu'à son début. Mon corps entier se tendait en une tentative désespérée d'y échapper alors que je me tordis finalement la tête sur le côté, les poings se serrant et se desserrant, un sanglot étouffé me râpant la gorge.

Luttant pour recouvrer le contrôle de quoi que ce soit de cohérent, la trop vivide réalisation, _ils font ça puisse qu'ils le veulent_ , s'établit lourdement au creux de ma poitrine pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, s'ajoutant au supplice total me serrant de sa prise. C'était futile. Inutile. Tout était inutile. Quel était le but de leur dire si ça revenait seulement à _ça_ ?

La moindre minuscule frontière toujours présente entre la souffrance physique et mentale s'écroula, le flot de détresse fusionna en une seule implacable, interminable agonie. J'allais mourir. J'allais surement, définitivement, mourir. Je ne pouvais racler assez d'énergie pour m'en soucier, toutefois, puisqu'il ne restait plus que la douleur. La douleur était tout ce que j'étais.

\- _Jack... Phantom - es-ce qu'il... pleure ?_

\- _Il... Je pense que oui._

Les murmures s'adoucirent quand je pris conscience du flot de chaudes larmes s'écoulant le long de mes joues et de la faible, haletante respiration faisant frissonner mon corps tressaillant. Tout redevint affreusement clair quand le couteau écorcha et creusa davantage dans ma chair. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent vivement l'espace d'une seconde et je me sentis reculer instinctivement dans la panique, mes poignets et chevilles tirant désespérément sur leurs entraves, la force nécessaire pour parler juste hors de ma portée.

Je ne pouvais supporter ça plus longtemps _ça_ allait déjà bien au-delà de mes limites mentales et physiques. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je voulais seulement que ça s'arrête. Que tout finisse, maintenant - de quelque manière possible... juste que ça s'arrête. Parce que rien... _rien..._ ne valait ça.

 _Arrêtez_ , suppliai-je, tentant désespérément que ce simple mot franchisse mes lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose me restant, mais tout ce qui me racla la gorge ne fut qu'un autre sanglot étranglé.

 _Je vous en pris... faites juste que ça s'arrête..._

L'une des voix - celle de ma mère, je pouvais dire, vacilla, soudainement emplie de véritable inquiétude.

\- Ça... Jack, j-je pense qu'il faut arrêter. Il pleure, est en hyperventilation...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je pense... Je pense que c'est réel pour lui.

L'inquiétude dans la voix de maman se mua graduellement en doute, un peu de sympathie, mais surtout une consternation grandissante.

Il y eut un léger ronchonnement d'incrédulité.

\- Mads, franchement, soyons réalistes. Tu sais qu'il est diabolique. Il ne peut pas sentir ; ce n'est pas... réel...

\- Quelle est cette lumière dans son ventre ?

À travers les douces, pratiquement incohérentes voix tourbillonnant autour de moi, à travers la brume de l'insupportable épuisement et de la douleur, je remarquai vaguement une tiède sensation de picotement près de mon abdomen où les crantées, rouillées dagues d'agonies étaient les plus fortes. Ça grandit et s'étendit à travers moi, une familière énergie glissa à travers mon corps et mon esprit. Mon corps se transformait involontairement, retraversant la mince ligne entre la vie et la mort - son instinctive dernière tentative désespérée de survie.

Mes yeux étaient toujours solidement fermés. Je crus entendre une subite inspiration ou deux, les voix s'arrêtèrent en un stupéfié silence. La chaleur et la vie pulsèrent à travers moi en parfait synchronisme avec la douleur qui se décupla. Ma voix sifflant en une faible plainte râpeuse, je tentai de me tordre sur le côté - glissant dans un bain de mon propre ectoplasme glacé et de ce qui était maintenant sans aucun doute du chaud sang rouge. Sa senteur de cuivre assaillit mes narines, envoyant mon esprit valser à nouveau.

Mes pleurs asthmatiques tombèrent lentement silencieux. Juste étendu là, haletant, j'entendis un tintement cristallin de ce qui était probablement des instruments chirurgicaux tombant au sol.

\- _...Danny ?_ murmura quelqu'un.

La douleur commença à s'engourdir. Un doux, paradisiaque soulagement me submergea - seulement puisqu'il amenait la perspective de finalement, _finalement_ tomber inconscient. J'aurais souris, ou même ris, si j'en avais été capable. Ça allait finalement s' _arrêter._

J'entendis un pur, absolu cri d'horreur.

 _Eh bien_ , se renfrogna mon esprit, _on dirait qu'ils savent._

Mais j'étais trop occupé à m'évanouir pour m'en soucier.


	3. Troisième Partie : Sombre réalité

**Troisième Partie : Sombre réalité**

* * *

 _Tout était noir, et puis blanc. Embrumées par la panique étaient d'infinies pensées de désespoir parcourant mon cerveau alors que je louchais sur les deux silhouettes s'abaissant sur moi, un brillant reflet de métal aux dents de scie dans chaque main. Déni, frustration et absolue terreur me poussèrent à tenter de m'échapper - mais c'était futile ; le lisse acier de la table d'examen refusait de me laisser fuir._ Non _, suppliai-je intérieurement. Ce n'était absolument_ pas _en train d'arriver... pas encore._

\- _Maman, Papa, non !_

 _Les lèvres de la large forme s'étirèrent en un sourire. Ce sourire se mua en un rire profond et chaleureux, faisant distraitement tournoyer la lame crantée entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne savait pas. Il était inconscient de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire - ils l'étaient tous deux, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _C'est moi ! Je suis votre fils, D-_

\- _Hah !_

 _La plus petite des deux formes tourna ses rutilants yeux rouges vers moi. Un désir pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus torturant et_ lent _que ce que j'anticipais tordit ses traits calmes. Gloussant sans joie, sa lèvre supérieure se tordit en un cruel ricanement._

\- Et ?

 _Alors que cette simple monosyllabique réponse envoya le monde entier s'écraser et se consumer en un infini chaos, elle leva le bras. Meurtre et torture s'écoulèrent de l'écœurant sourire s'étirant sur leurs deux visages, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire._

 _L'éclat du métal m'aveugla momentanément. Maman et Papa commencèrent à lentement me tailler en morceaux-_

Je m'éveillai en un cri étranglé.

Me relevant d'un coup, la première chose que mon corps enregistra - à l'exception de mon cœur battant la chamade, lequel se crispa et me monta aux lèvres - fut un combat perdu d'avance contre la gravité. Vacillant et titubant un instant en poussant un petit cri, je tentai vivement, mais vainement d'agripper la surface sous moi avant de rouler sur le côté. J'atterris sur une dure surface au moins un demi-mètre plus bas d'où j'étais précédemment étendu avec un fort _bang_.

\- Agghhoooww..

Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge à travers une panoplie de profondes inspirations à la recherche d'oxygène, mon corps entier endolori.

\- Quoi...

Serrant les dents et gardant les paupières fortement fermées, je ne fis aucune tentative de bouger de l'inconfortable et embarrassante position dans laquelle j'avais atterri. Chaque centimètre de mon crâne pulsait, brûlait et me donnait l'impression que quelqu'un le frappait avec un marteau piqueur alors que tout le reste de mon corps était aussi éprouvé qu'il l'aurait été si j'avais été frappé par un semi-remorque. Les persistants éclats du cauchemar s'agrippaient toujours à l'arrière de mon crâne comme de faibles chuchotis, les résidus de ce petit éclat d'adrénaline étant tout ce qui en restait. Je pus sentir un frisson me parcourir la nuque et le cou.

Me débattant pour l'ignorer à l'instant, je demeurai seulement où j'étais tombé un moment, essayant de m'ajuster à la douleur et permettant aux résidus du rêve de considérablement se flétrir. _Un rêve_ , pensai-je. _C'était seulement un rêve._

 _Ce n'est pas réel,_ me dis-je alors que je gardais les yeux fermés, luttant pour me ressaisir, calmer ma respiration et les battements affolés de mon cœur _. Juste un rêve. Pas réel._

Attends - battements de cœur ?

J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux embrouillés par la clarté des lumières intérieures percutant ma vision. Clignant quelques fois, je parcourus mon environnement immédiat des yeux. Les sombres moulures brunes d'une table de salon en bois se dressèrent devant mon visage, l'une de ses pattes tout près de mon nez. À ce moment, je remarquai aussi le doux tapis pressé contre ma joue. Je levai les yeux, voyant le bas d'un long et pâle sofa.

 _Le salon ?_

Je m'assis lentement, me démenant pour libérer mes membres d'un enchevêtrement de couvertures m'ayant tombé dessus et essuyant cette mince couche de sueur ayant perlée sur mon visage. Je laissai mes yeux parcourir la pièce un instant, maintenant habitué à la clarté de toutes ces lumières - il n'y avait que quelques lampes allumées tout près, chacune émettant une légère brillance jaune qui n'illuminait pas totalement l'entière pièce. Je remarquai que les fenêtres du salon étaient très sombres derrière leurs rideaux. Je trouvai la petite horloge digitale disposée sur une table tout près.

3:43 A.M.

Me rappelant ensuite ce qui m'avait poussé à ouvrir les yeux en premier lieu, je portai instinctivement une main à ma vue, avoir un aperçu d'une portion de peau pâle et non d'un gant blanc permit de satisfaire au moins une portion de mon esprit. Mais même là, je pressai doucement une paire de doigts sur le côté de ma gorge et attendis patiemment une réponse. Incontestablement, je sentis un rapide, mais stable battement, pulsant juste sous ma peau. _Humain_ , observai-je, _pas un fantôme._

Mais malgré le fait que tout était relativement « normal » pour l'instant, quelque chose manquait. Je n'avais pas été humain avant. Avec chaque seconde tictaquant, mes pensées fusionnèrent en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensé. J'avais _été_ un fantôme c'était la dernière chose dont je me rappelais... J'en étais _certain_.

Je plissai les yeux en réfléchissant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je manquais ?

Je me massai les temples avec une mine renfrognée, à la fois dans un effort de soulager mon mal de tête persistant et de clarifier mes pensées embrouillées. Je tentai de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait hier, fixant le vide dans ma concentration alors que diverses images d'un combat avec Skulker traversèrent mon cerveau. Puis, il y eut cette étrange confrontation avec ma mère, et ensuite le toit du centre d'opération... et ces étranges blobs-fantômes... Mes parents-

 _Parents._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que le simple mot claqua dans mon esprit. Soudainement, un éclat d'inconsciente peur tourbillonna à travers moi, me figeant sur place affalé sur le tapis alors que je fus assailli pas un flot de souvenirs. Ils semblaient venir de nulle part. Ils étaient comme ces dramatiques scènes de flashbacks qu'on voit dans les films - le genre diffusé en séquence sans réel détail, mais qui font enfler l'émotion.

Cette émotion était une pure, déchainée terreur. Un involontaire frisson me fit tressaillir, une superficielle inspiration se coinçant dans mes poumons. Souvenir après souvenir éclatèrent comme des photos... une douloureuse piqure dans une ruelle, confusion et puis le noir. Me réveillant là en bas, dans le sous-sol/laboratoire. Regardant mes parents. Plaidant - non, _suppliant_ \- qu'on me laisse partir. Une forte gifle à la figure, cris et colère, plus de confusion, et puis tout était _douleur_.

 _Ça faisait... partie du rêve, pas vrai ?_ me demandai-je alors que mon esprit luttait pour comprendre, ne réalisant pas que je retenais toujours ma respiration. Inconsciemment, je glissai précautionneusement une main sur mon visage, un petit coin de mon esprit contestant véritablement l'autre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent qui rejetait la notion, la jugeant absurde. _Ridicule. Impossible_ , raillai-je mentalement. Mes parents ne pourraient vraiment...

Je frissonnai. Sous mes doigts, je sentis la légère quoique évidente contusion s'étirer le long de ma joue.

Les éclats de confusion et de questions me parcourant l'esprit s'émoussèrent et s'effacèrent pour n'être plus qu'un bruit de fond quand je me figeai, mon cerveau et mon corps passant à l'autopilote. Je descendis prudemment la main et l'appuya contre ma poitrine, grimaçant à la poignante douleur dardant tout le long de mon torse. Hébété, je me rassis un peu plus droit sur le plancher couvert de tapis et utilisait les deux mains pour soigneusement relever mon T-shirt. Je fermai les yeux un instant, une glaciale peur s'insinuant déjà dans mes tripes, terrifié à l'idée de ce que j'allais voir.

Déglutissant difficilement, je me forçai à prendre une profonde inspiration et à baisser les yeux.

Le monde s'arrêta.

Un large bandage légèrement tâché de sang serpentait, bien ajusté autour de mon abdomen. C'était douloureux. Juste en bougeant de la mauvaise façon, une douleur aigüe tranchait et écrasait la quasi-totalité de ma poitrine et s'étirait plus profondément dans mon torse, juste au-dessous de mes clavicules puis descendait sous mes côtes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y voir de plus près pour le dire, sous tous ces bandages, une grande part de peau était enflée, contusionnée et saignait encore. La petite poignée de tissu blanc tomba de mes faibles et immobiles mains, mon souffle frémissant pour une fraction de seconde.

 _Non._

C'était la seule chose me parcourant l'esprit à ce moment - ce simple mot signifiant tellement plus, une impossible suspicion brûlant dans au moins un coin de mon esprit. Un petit gloussement sans humour glissa à travers mes lèvres.

\- C'est insensé, murmurai-je à haute voix, m'appuyant vigilamment le dos contre le divan et fermant les yeux. C'était juste un combat avec un fantôme...

Tout ça n'était que quelques résidus de ce petit cauchemar, coïncidant avec un ensemble de régulières blessures. Ce n'était pas réel. Mes... mes parents ne ferraient...

 _Maman et Papa ont fait ça..._

\- Non, chuchotai-je tout bas.

Les pensées ravagèrent mon cerveau avant que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Des éclats d'un impossible, horrifiant souvenir continuèrent de tourbillonner et de se condenser malgré mes protestations mentales, tout se tissant inexorablement en un vivide et extrêmement réel tableau.

\- Non, non, non, non.

Soudainement, j'entendis un puissant cri de terreur et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. J'étais _là_ , dans le laboratoire. Je pouvais sentir l'acier froid de la table d'opération à nouveau, les vives lumières, mes parents riants, la forte odeur d'antiseptiques et d'ectoplasme, le petit reflet d'une aiguille avant qu'elle-

\- Non ! sifflai-je, serrant les dents alors que le flashback/rêve/peut-importe-ce-que-c'était disparu, s'évanouissant dans l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je n'allais _pas_ laisser ce genre d'anxiété inconsciente me posséder à nouveau. Respirant difficilement et rampant sur le dessus du divan - grimaçant de douleur dans le processus - et ignorant l'amas de couvertures à mes pieds, je secouai toujours la tête lentement d'un côté à l'autre. Je n'étais pas dans le déni puisque ce n'était pas réel. Ça n'était pas arrivé. Ça n'était _jamais_ arrivé. - Je refusais absolument de le croire. C'était... c'était impossible.

Mais même là, je plaçai délicatement les mains sur mon abdomen, l'esprit toujours engourdi. Je grimaçai à la douleur.

 _J'étais là._

Non.

 _C'est arrivé._

Non - c'était un rêve.

 _Ce n'était pas un rêve. Maman et Papa_ riaient _pratiquement d'excitation à leurs expériences alors qu'ils commençaient à me tailler en morceaux._

\- Tait toi tait toi _tait toi._

 _Ils_ voulaient _faire ça. « Tu es_ diabolique _._ _Tu es_ _un_ fantôme. _Un dégoutant monstre menteur, » a-t-elle dit. Ils... Ils le pensaient vraiment. Tous les deux-_

\- Arrête, murmurai-je, serrant les côtés de ma tête, ne réalisant pas que j'avais ramené les genoux contre mon torse même si cela faisait immensément mal. Arrête... dis-je encore, cette fois ce n'était rien de plus qu'un soupire.

Serrant des poignées de mes cheveux noirs, je forçai cette boule aussi dure que la pierre coincée dans ma gorge à retourner là d'où elle était venue, les battements de mon cœur résonnant fortement dans mes oreilles, la douleur physique dans mon ventre épouvantable, mon esprit travaillant si fort pour ignorer la _fausse_ vérité.

\- Arrête ça, arrête ça...

\- Danny ?

Je me redressai vivement sur le divan à la calme, prudente voix, mon désespoir s'évanouissant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Retenant mon souffle, je tournai lentement la tête et regardai mon père.

La légère brillance jaune des lampes se réfléchissait sur son imposante, colossale forme orange. Debout dans le cadrage de porte de la cuisine, il cligna un instant, groggy, avant qu'une expression de choc ne traverse ses traits.

\- Danny ? répéta-t-il, clairement surpris. Tu es réveillé ?

Je continuai simplement à le regarder, figé sur place, mon esprit vide et dépourvu de quelque potentielle réponse. À l'intérieur, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça me prit une seconde ou deux pour comprendre ce que c'était, mais quand j'y parvins finalement, ça me prit tout mon sang-froid pour me retenir de juste sauter en bas du divan et courir hors de la pièce. Une primitive petite partie de mon cerveau pointait urgemment le fait qu'il était l'un d'entre _eux_ \- l'un des deux m'ayant attaché et coupé ouvert _là-bas_ la nuit passée... et mes instincts me criaient de m'enfuir. Sa combinaison HAZMAT était comme un géant drapeau d'avertissement orange s'agitant devant mon visage.

Me rappelant où j'étais, toutefois, je déglutis difficilement et m'humectai les lèvres. Finalement, je parvins à hocher la tête.

Papa regarda ses pieds alors qu'une dense, palpable, inconfortable tension flotta dans l'air. Il tenait un biscuit et un petit verre de lait entre ses mains.

\- Je... umm... suis monté pour une collation nocturne, marmonna-t-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je... m-mauvais rêve, soufflai-je.

\- Oh.

Il changea son biscuit de main et se frotta maladroitement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Umm... comment sont... tes bandages ? demanda-t-il tranquillement, grimaçant à ses propres mots.

Je laissai mes yeux s'abaisser vers mon ventre, où de petites taches de sombre rouge saignaient à travers mon mince T-shirt blanc.

\- Ils... font mal.

La plus petite trace de colère étincela au plus profond de moi, sous tout ce miasme de terreur qui s'amassait davantage chaque seconde, mais c'était peu. J'aurai ironiquement froncé les sourcils si j'avais trouvé les bons muscles pour y parvenir. _Duh. T'as essayé de me vider comme un poisson. Comment suis-je censé me sentir ?_

Papa fit nerveusement passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il s'approcha d'un comptoir près de lui et déposa sa collation.

\- Umm... J-je devrais... probablement y jeter un œil, pour voir s'ils ont besoin d'être changés, dit-il, sa voix pratiquement inaudible.

Il commença à m'approcher précautionneusement.

 _(T'es mort, Phantom. Tu ne devrais même pas t'en soucier.)_

 _NON !_ Mes instincts hurlèrent à l'éclat de puissants et mortels souvenirs qui traversèrent instantanément mon esprit. _(Papa marchant vers moi, scalpel en main, un regard avide sur le visage.)_ Avec un craintif glapissement, je reculai instantanément en bas du long divan du salon. Une vive série de douleurs traversa mes blessures à ce mouvement et je sifflai de douleur.

Papa se figea alors que j'essayai désespérément de m'éloigner de lui. Un peiné et stupéfié regard traversa son visage, ses yeux scintillants.

\- Danny, je- commença-t-il, déglutissant. Je dois jeter un œil à tes bandages.

 _(Nous allons te réduire en morceaux, toi sale fantôme.)_

Non, marmonnai-je.

 _(Molécule)_

Il s'approcha à nouveau, contournant la petite table du salon avec hésitation pour me rejoindre. Reculant frénétiquement, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand une fraîche vague de panique me secoua le ventre.

\- Non, r-r-reste loin de moi !

 _(par molécule)_

De vifs fragments de la nuit passée défilèrent comme un diaporama sous mon œil mental, prompt et déchainé, alors que je frissonnai et m'éloignai toujours de mon père. _Laboratoire. Scalpels. Ectoplasme. Aiguilles. Douleur. Sang. Peur._

\- Danny, s'il te plaît...

\- Va-t' _en !_

 _(par molécule !)_

Je ne pus retenir le cri terrifié qui me déchira subitement la gorge quand Papa tenta de doucement me saisir le bras. Je perdis complètement l'équilibre et tomba - douloureusement - sur le tapis tandis qu'il recula d'un petit pas hésitant.

Malgré la relative noirceur du salon, mes yeux nyctalopes n'eurent aucun mal à parfaitement saisir le regard perdu défigurant le visage de mon père, une humble agonie entachait son expression, mais j'étais trop trappé de ma propre inconsciente panique pour m'en soucier.

\- Fils, dit-il doucement en reculant un peu plus loin, sa voix craquant à la fin. S'il te plait. Tu saignes et je... je veux aider.

Très, très près de l'hyperventilation, je secouai la tête.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nous nous figeâmes tout les deux à la voix féminine. J'étais encore en plein milieu de ma petite attaque de panique, le dos appuyé sur le plancher là où j'étais tombé. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer, ma poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors que mes poumons travaillaient à soutirer assez d'oxygène de l'air. Luttant pour retrouver le contrôle de mon souffle court, je perçai la noirceur des yeux pour apercevoir Jazz appuyée contre la rampe en haut de l'escalier, l'inquiétude claire sur son visage.

\- Danny ?

\- Qu- Jazz ?

Je me retournai pour regarder mon père. Douleur et terreur me parcourant incessamment les veines alors que je me redressai, voulant toujours m'éloigner de lui.

\- Que... soufflai-je.

Timidement, mon bon sens parvint à s'agripper à ma forme tremblante et à dominer la majeure partie de l'irrationnelle peur.

\- Je...

Jazz descendit l'escalier, jetant à Papa un vigilant, mais compréhensif regard.

\- Papa, je... pense que je devrai m'en occuper à partir de là, dit-elle calmement.

Mon père donna un seul, hésitant hochement de tête puis me regarda, gardant toujours ses distances. Dans la faible lumière d'une lampe à proximité, je pouvais clairement voir la douleur dans son expression et ses yeux harassés.

\- Ta... ta mère ne prend pas... ça.. très bien, dit-il lentement, la voix tremblante. Elle n'a pas quitté le laboratoire depuis... depuis...

Il referma la bouche, incapable de poursuivre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous savions tous les trois ce à quoi il référait. _Depuis que toi et Maman m'avez cruellement torturé jusqu'à l'enfer et que vous m'en avez ramené déchiqueté._

Je changeai de posture difficilement, détournant les yeux.

\- Uhm... l'inconfortable tension était de retour. Je vais juste... y aller, marmonna mon père avant de se tourner vers Jazz. Il a quand même besoin que ses bandages soient changés.

Tandis que Papa quittait lentement la pièce (sans oublier sa collation) et retournait dans le laboratoire, tentant évidemment de s'enfuir, Jazz m'aida à me relever. Je m'effondrai sur le divan d'un air hébété, passant une main dans mes cheveux noirs. Mon côté brûla en protestation, mais je tentai de l'ignorer. J'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

 _Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver ?_ voulus-je demander. Mon esprit passa passivement du vide à un état de totale confusion - il était parcouru de questions partant dans toutes les directions avec diverses émotions. Mes parents étaient restés en bas dans le laboratoire ? Pourquoi ? Que faisaient-ils ? Plus important, me pressa mon cerveau, qu'allait-il arriver ensuite ?

Mes pensées étaient trop dures à gérer pour le moment. J'avais besoin de prendre une pause et de me calmer. Je tentai de briser le silence avec la première chose qui me traversa la tête.

\- Alors... ils savent, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

\- ...Ouais, acquiesça ma grande sœur après un moment, une étrange expression sur le visage. Mais je... ne sais toujours pas comment ils prennent tout ça, soupira-t-elle.

Sa voix était prudente, restreinte pour dissimuler quelque émotion cachée.

\- Ah.

Le plancher sembla soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant. Je fixai mes pieds, remarquant vaguement que mes mains tremblaient un peu et plissai légèrement les yeux tandis que je parvins à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Un moment s'écoula avant que je regarde ma sœur à nouveau.

\- Uhmm... commençai-je, la gorge insupportablement serrée à l'idée de ce que je voulais demander ensuite - mais je _devais_ savoir. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé là en bas, Jazz ? demandai-je. Après que... j'aie perdu connaissance, je suppose.

Son visage s'assombrit tandis qu'elle m'évitait du regard. Elle fut silencieuse un instant avant de parler.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, serrant les doigts sur ses genoux. Je suis revenue tard à la maison hier, autour de dix heures... Je... J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier en bas dans le laboratoire aussitôt que j'ai traversé la porte d'entrée. (Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant évidemment pas se souvenir.) J'ai couru en bas des marches avant même d'y penser. J'ai vu le... Maman et Papa se _tenaient_ juste là, et je pense que c'est Maman qui avait crié parce que tu étais... tu étais inconscient, sous forme humaine - et ils avaient pratiquement déchiré ton ventre entier, e-et le sang...

Je ne pouvais parler.

\- Il y avait tant de _sang_ , dit-elle tranquillement, sa voix pratiquement un murmure. Je pense que Papa avait déjà commencé à te détacher des... des entraves alors que Maman se tenait juste là, figée, mais je les ai tous les deux poussés du chemin... Je leur ai crié de rester loin, et j'ai dû arrêter tous les saignements après t'avoir trainé en haut de l'escalier.

« Merci mon Dieu ou qui que ce soit d'autre que les plus sérieuses blessures n'aient pas transférées de ta forme fantôme à ta forme humaine. Ils ont... b-brisé certaines de tes côtes, je pense, mais l'enflure s'était résorbé et elles étaient probablement pratiquement guéries au moment où tu t'es réveillé... Ton corps à probablement juste... concentré toute son énergie à passer au travers de ça. Et... Maman et Papa n'ont pas quitté le laboratoire depuis.

Nous fûmes tous deux silencieux pour quelques longues et précieuses secondes ; le seul son étant le tictac de l'horloge sur le mur du salon avant que Jazz ne parle à nouveau.

\- Papa n'aurait pas du monter, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai mis mon alarme à six heures du matin pour vérifier tes blessures et changer tes bandages. Je suppose que tes cris m'ont juste réveillé.

Je grinçai visiblement des dents à l'éclat de mémoire.

\- ...Désolé pour ça, dis-je tout bas.

Son regard se durcit subitement.

\- Ne le soit pas, insista-t-elle, cette étrange expression changeant apathiquement en un plus familier masque de douleur, de culpabilité et de chagrin.

Elle se mordit le côté de la lèvre et détourna les yeux, ses épaules se tendant légèrement.

\- Bon sang, Danny, je- ... Je suis si désolée, dit-elle finalement en une voix brisée, soupirant et semblant au bord des larmes. C'est _moi_ qui devrais m'excuser.

Je clignai.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si... si je n'avais pas été partie.

Elle gloussa apathiquement.

\- De toutes les fois où je décide d'étudier tard à la bibliothèque...

\- Jazz, commençai-je, déglutissant à la menace de plus d'indésirables souvenirs, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne savais pas...

\- Mais j' _aurais_ dû savoir.

\- Non, c'est _pas_ vrai.

C'était ironique - _j'étais_ celui tentant de _la_ consoler. Si je me fiai à la façon dont mon esprit tournait inutilement en rond, ça aurait dû être l'inverse.

\- Il n'y a... rien que tu aurais pu faire.

Jazz soupira de lassitude.

\- Je sais, mais quand même.

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire triste, seuls les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement. Je ne pus le retourner.

\- Vas-tu quand même changer la gaze et tout ça ? demandai-je après un autre moment de silence, me rappelant ce que Papa avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jazz secoua la tête.

\- Je devrai les changer dans quelques heures. Papa était juste un peu paranoïaque et protecteur. C'est juste un peu de sang ayant passé au travers - pas assez pour s'en inquiéter -, mais je suis contente qu'il s'en soit inquiété. (Son visage se tordit en une mine renfrognée.) J'aurais juste... souhaité qu'il tente au moins de s'excuser, marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

Tout fut silencieux quelques secondes, ses mots s'insinuant insidieusement plus profondément qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Je ne sais pas ce qui déclencha le soudain flamboiement d'émotion, mais subitement quelque chose de pratiquement audible sembla se rompre dans mon esprit. Je me redressai, jetant un faible regard noir.

\- Quel aurait été le but ? m'emportai-je. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si Papa pouvait juste entrer dans le salon et être genre « Hey, Danny ! Désolé d'avoir anéanti ton estime de toi puis d'avoir essayé de te disséquer vivant hier soir ; laisse-moi changer tes bandages ! »

Imité la voix grave et enthousiaste de mon père fut un échec, mais c'était aussi sardonique que je pouvais l'être. Je me fichais de comment je sonnais.

Ma sœur cligna, prise par surprise au ton acerbe de ma voix, mais je l'ignorai alors qu'un tourment de différentes émotions se percutèrent dans mon cœur, chacune se condensant en une géante boule noire. Tout ce que j'avais tenté de réprimer remonta soudainement à la surface - ça... ce n'était pas une situation où ils pouvaient juste dire « désolé » et on passe à autre chose. Ils m'avaient capturé, coupé ouvert, avaient ouvertement dit qu'ils me méprisaient... mais je n'avais pas travaillé assez fort pour tenter de les en empêcher. La seule raison pour laquelle c'était arrivé était simplement parce que j' _existais_. Et maintenant, à leurs yeux, je n'étais plus que quelque étrange, monstrueux _truc_ à moitié fantôme...

Rien ne pourrait plus jamais être pareil à partir de maintenant.

Je contemplais mes pieds nus tandis qu'une horrible sensation glacée s'insinuait et enflait dans ma poitrine. Ça explosa telle une bulle d'acide à la réalisation pratiquement _malade_ de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait la nuit passée et cela tira un vif halètement rauque de ma gorge. Tout sembla me frapper de plein fouet, les souvenirs frais et bruts.

\- Il-Ils... bon sang, chuchotai-je, une expiration tremblotante figeant dans mes poumons.

Je déglutis difficilement, la gorge serrée. La froide, nauséeuse sensation de « je ne peux croire que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver » claqua dans mon esprit et sombra dans le creux de mes tripes, se réverbérant douloureusement à travers moi avant d'aller s'écraser dans mon cœur.

\- Danny ? Est-ce que... ça va ? demanda gentiment ma sœur, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

J'ouvris les yeux avec un profond soupir, sentant ma vision s'embrumer.

\- Non, marmonnai-je vivement, refusant de la regarder. Non, Jazz, non, ça ne va _vraiment pas_. Je viens juste d'être torturé presque à mort, Maman et Papa détestent mon côté fantôme avec une brûlante passion, et maintenant ils sont soit si coupable ou le déteste tellement qu'ils ne vont même pas me _parler_ et tout - _tout_ \- est ruiné et rien ne pourra plus être pareil et... et... _tout est de ma faute !_

Je laissai ma tête s'effondrer dans mes mains pour me couvrir le visage, de silencieuses larmes s'écoulant déjà de mes yeux.

À travers le chaotique désordre dans ma tête, tout bouillonna pour n'en revenir qu'à une seule question : pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Pourquoi ? murmurai-je, serrant lentement les bras autour de moi - ce qui fut douloureux - et fermai fortement les paupières. Pourquoi toi ça devait _arriver ?_

J'entendis Jazz s'assoir près de moi et placer un bras consolant autour de mes épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle doucement, évidemment en perte de mots pouvant me rassurer de quelque façon.

Pour une fois, elle était complètement silencieuse, n'ayant aucune phrase psychologique déjà réfléchie ou quelque genre de thérapie pour nourrir mon cerveau complètement anarchique.

J'aurai pu comprendre si l'accablante angoisse avait été absente. Mais il ne restait pratiquement rien, la pleine puissance d'un genre paniqué de chagrin se répandant en moi. Je fus dégouté de la terreur et de la culpabilité alors que le désespoir tordait son chemin dans mon cœur telle une affreuse boue noire. Notre famille avait été détruite.

Jazz changea de position près de moi, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle me regardait me briser et tomber en morceaux, impuissante. Elle m'entoura de ses bras avec hésitation en un tendre câlin.

\- ...J'suis... désolé, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais je l'entendis à peine alors même que je pressai mon front contre son épaule. Des tremblements me traversèrent avec chaque silencieux sanglot infestant mon corps. Je pouvais sentir les yeux sympathiques et concernés de ma sœur sur moi, mais ne m'en souciai pas. Mes pensées étaient à peine assez cohérentes pour même me rappeler de respirer à travers mes halètements emplis de larmes, encore moins pour ressentir quelque embrassement tandis que j'étais réduit à un brisé, gémissant, _pathétique_ gâchis.

Je continuai à pleurer comme un enfant ridicule, trop enveloppé de ma misère pour en avoir honte jusqu'à ce qui me sembla des heures aient passées. Un total épuisement physique et émotionnel pris possession de moi, et le fait qu'il était pratiquement quatre heures du matin n'aidait pas du tout. Avec Jazz silencieuse à mes côtés, mes paupières papillotèrent et se fermèrent doucement alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil avec une seule solitaire pensée me traversant l'esprit.

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire._


	4. Épilogue : Chute

**Épilogue : Chute**

* * *

Dix-neuf heures.

C'est environ le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que _c'était_ arrivé. Dix-neuf heures. Pratiquement un jour entier.

Mais c'était seulement ça, toutefois. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'un jour avait passé - c'était beaucoup trop long. Ou trop court. Je ne savais pas. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Mon sens du temps avait disparu depuis longtemps... Je _savais_ quelle heure il était, grâce à la petite horloge digitale sur la table près du divan, mais je fonctionnais complètement sur autopilote. Mon esprit était encore engourdi ; quelque distinction entre de véritables minutes ou des heures ne voulait plus dire grand-chose pour moi.

Mon cerveau était à peine capable de traiter même les plus simples informations, comme de me redresser pour que Jazz puisse changer mes bandages, ou de répondre quand elle me demandait si j'étais confortablement installé sur le sofa - ce que je n'étais pas, mais au moins hocher la tête et forcer un petit sourire sur mon visage suffisait pour ne plus avoir ma sœur sur le dos... même si l'insouciante émotion était évidemment feinte.

Quelque part, au plus profond de moi, j'étais follement reconnaissant de tout ce que ma sœur faisait pour moi. Jamais dans me vie je n'avais dépendu d'elle à un tel point qu'à cet instant. Je lui aurais offert des milliers de « merci » et de sourires appréciatifs, mais, seulement, je n'avais plus l'énergie ou la volonté de montrer ce genre d'émotion. Tout autour de moi, moi-même inclut, semblait être complètement mort. Tout était distant et embrouillé - quand j'échangeais quelques rares mots avec Jazz, je n'étais pas vraiment _là_. C'était comme si quelque chose m'avait retiré du monde et que je ne pouvais que l'observer de très loin.

Je dormis la plupart du temps. Jazz insista constamment sur le fait que mon corps avait besoin de repos, et je n'étais pas vraiment en position d'être en désaccord. Toutefois, je ne pouvais _rester_ endormi pour plus de quelques heures à la fois - les cauchemars étaient toujours là, attendant de jaillir derrière mes paupières closes et de s'infiltrer dans mes rêves. Ils étaient d'exactes répliques de la nuit dernière, les mêmes souvenirs qui continuaient de me hanter, peu importe la force que je mettais à les réprimer. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, et chaque fois que je me réveillais, mes parents étaient toujours là. Leurs formes se dressaient devant la table d'opération, outils tranchant comme des rasoirs en main, des sourires excités sur leurs visages alors qu'ils commençaient à me couper en morceaux. Mais derrière leur curiosité, une plus profonde sorte de haine brûlait dans leurs yeux. Qui s'en _souciait_ si je criais ? J'étais un _fantôme_. Je les dégoutais.

Et le pire de tout ? J'ignorais si leur opinion de moi avait changée durant ses dix-neuf dernières heures.

Quand je ne dormais pas, je fermais simplement mon esprit au monde extérieur et essayais de ne penser à rien. C'était surprenant à quel point c'était facile. D'une étrange façon, j'étais en fait un peu fière d'être capable de faire face à tout ça. Que je le veuille ou non - _cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ?_ \- mon esprit se comparait à une ardoise vierge, ou un ordinateur fraichement redémarré. Sans souvenir. Sans réalité.

Et à d'autres moments - chaque fois que _tout_ menaçait de s'effondrer et de submerger mon cerveau à nouveau, j'arrêtais simplement ce que j'étais en train de faire (ce qui n'était absolument rien), fermais fermement les yeux, enfonçais les ongles dans mon cuir chevelu, puis, simplement, m' _arrêtais_. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, aucune envie de penser, aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais totalement et complètement calme. Simplement enfouir le monde dans un lointain recoin de mon esprit aidait à amoindrir la brûlure de la trahison, de la culpabilité et de la douleur que je savais terrées là, à attendre de revenir d'un coup à chaque instant.

Mais quelque chose d'autre me trottait derrière la tête, malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour ne pas y penser - aurais-je un jour complètement récupéré physiquement ? Tôt ce matin-là, quand Jazz avait changé les bandages enveloppant mon corps, j'avais été trop fatigué et émotionnellement mort pour y porter attention. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle changeait les bandages et nettoyait mes plaies une seconde fois, j'ai regardé. Je souhaiterai ne pas l'avoir fait.

Le dommage n'était rien de plus qu'une grande entaille ressemblant un terrible « Y » sanglant courant sur ma poitrine et s'arrêtant juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de mon nombril. Ma sœur avait raison - plusieurs de mes côtes _avaient_ été brisées ; je pouvais le dire par l'horrible ecchymose et la douleur encore incrustée dans mes os. La blessure était profonde, sensible, et dégageait une légère odeur - je m'évanouis pratiquement juste à la brûlante agonie provoquée par les antiseptiques de l'enfer que Jazz utilisa pour nettoyer cette horrible entaille. Ironiquement, mon esprit voltigea, se rappelant les longues tirades activistes de Sam sur les épouvantables horreurs de la vivisection animale en laboratoire. Seulement maintenant réalisai-je l'importance de son argument. J'étais un cadavre vivant.

Malgré tout, je pouvais me considérer comme béni que mon côté fantôme soit parvenu à se guérir à ce point de lui-même. Je ne voulais même pas _imaginer_ comment ça aurait pu effroyablement finir si j'avais dû être trainé d'urgence aux soins intensifs. Mais poussé par une morbide curiosité malade qui ne voulait juste pas être ignorée, je considérai tout de même véritablement prendre forme spectrale, voulant voir quelle sorte de dommage l'expérience de mes parents avait fait. Un ferme avertissement de Jazz termina la discutions avant même qu'elle ne commence. Ce serait pousser ma chance avec le processus de guérison, a-t-elle dit.

Mes yeux bleus parcoururent le salon, la cuisine et fixèrent la porte menant en bas, dans le laboratoire. Elle était fermée. Elle l'était depuis au moins quatre heures du matin.

Je demeurais assis sur le divan, faisant distraitement tournoyer un peu de ce qui avait été de la chaude soupe poulet et nouilles dans ma cuillère, une chaude douillette enroulée autour de mon corps. Jazz était partie prendre une douche. La télévision vacillait et montrait quelque documentaire de National Geographic sur les étoiles, mais je n'y portais pas attention. Mon esprit était encore involontairement verrouillé sur mes parents. Avec un soupire résigné, j'ignorai le bol de soupe froide, préférant étendre les jambes sur la table du salon et m'écraser dans les coussins, mon appétit inexistant.

Regardant toujours la porte, mon cerveau assembla une liste mentale de potentielles raisons expliquant pourquoi ils étaient encore là, en bas. Ils pouvaient être en train de travailler sur une nouvelle invention pour expérimenter sur moi. Ils pouvaient être en train de se disputer. Ils discutaient peut-être d'une façon de me tuer pour abréger mes souffrances. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les imaginer défoncer la porte du sous-sol, se précipitant pour m'attraper avec des couteaux et des scalpels, une folie meurtrière suintant de leurs yeux.

Aussi ridicule que cela semblât, ça me fit _vraiment_ réfléchir. Voyaient-ils leur fils qui se révélait être un fantôme ? Ou un fantôme qui se révélait être leur fils ?

Le poids de l'émotion que je tentais de retenir et d'enfouir occasionnait une douleur pratiquement physique dans ma poitrine. _Pourquoi_ ne m'avaient-ils pas _écouté_ ? J'avais essayé si fort de leur dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard - _oh_ , comme j'avais essayé. Cela leur a-t-il seulement traversé l'esprit que je pouvais ressentir de la douleur ? Du chagrin ? S'ils avaient _su_ , cela aurait-il même fait une différence ? Ils étaient mes _parents_ , pour l'amour. Ils étaient censés être les deux personnes dans le monde à se soucier de moi indépendamment de tout. Ne s'en souciaient-ils pas ? Ne m'aimaient-ils pas ?

Et alors, tendit que je gisais là sur le sofa, je sentis mon état d'esprit relativement vide se vaporiser, les noirs souvenirs, la peur et les cauchemars me percutant sans avertissement. Un faible cri silencieux me traversa la gorge tandis que je me recouvris la tête de mes bras, grimaçant à la douleur dans ma poitrine, sentant mes yeux brûler. Je ne voulais plus tenter de les retenir. Je ne pouvais simplement pas lutter alors que les souvenirs se tordaient et tourbillonnaient à travers mon cœur, leur permettant de m'avaler sous la surface et de me déchirer en morceaux, fragment par agonisant fragment.

Je tentai de trouver une raison d'être en colère contre mes parents, tentai de trouver une façon de me convaincre que tout ça était de _leur_ faute et de _leur_ faute seulement. Mais il n'y avait juste aucune colère à diriger sur qui que ce soit d'autre que moi - c'était aussi simple que ça. Blâmer Maman et Papa pour ce désastre semblait raisonnable, mais ce n'était pas _bien_. J'étais égoïste. Et, avec un sentiment malade dans les tripes, je me détestais pour ça.

Je changeai légèrement de position sous la couverture, tirant le doux tissu par-dessus mes bras et sentant mon cœur se serrer douloureusement alors que je reportai les yeux sur l'image vacillante de la télévision. Je lui jetai un regard noir tandis que je frottai, essuyai de nouvelles larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent glisser sur mes joues et concentrai mon attention sur les images colorées de naines blanches et noires, mais j'étais encore à des années-lumière de la réalité. Il y eut _un_ autre scénario potentiel qui me traversa l'esprit... et il semblait beaucoup plus probable que tous les autres.

Ils restaient dans le laboratoire parce qu'ils étaient en colère. Contre moi, peut-être - contre eux même, définitivement. Je sentis un lourd poids glacial écraser mon cœur encore davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peu importe contre qui ils étaient en colère, ils ne voudraient certainement pas me voir de sitôt.

D'une étrange façon, cette ligne de pensée sembla éveiller _quelque chose_ au fond de moi. Cette _chose_ n'était qu'un petit, minuscule tiraillement dans un coin de mon esprit.

Au début _c'était_ inusité, ne faisait aucun sens du tout, et puis la pensée que peut-être ce n'était pas si incommodant se changea en une chose terrifiante. _Ça_ devint une idée, puis une possibilité et finalement un plan hypothétique. Mais mon cerveau refusa de l'accepter, retraitant avec horreur, essayant de l'ignorer comme il y était si bien parvenu avec tout le reste. _Non._ Je ne pouvais pas...

Je devais faire face à mes parents.

D'une façon malade et tordue, c'était sensé. Je ne pouvais juste rester _assis là_ pour toujours à me vautrer dans ce gâchis qu'était ma situation actuelle. Je devais leur faire face. Éventuellement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils auraient à me parler et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en bas, dans le laboratoire, éternellement, et je ne pourrai pas les éviter éternellement non plus - c'était inévitable.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, immobile sur le divan, à m'inquiéter de ce simple fait. Me tortillant sous la couverture, je fermai fermement les yeux. La voix monotone du narrateur du documentaire n'était rien de plus qu'un écho glissant au travers d'oreilles sourdes, l'émission n'ayant aucun sens pour moi. Je luttai continuellement pour - encore une fois - comprendre ce qui se passait. Une horrible pensée après l'autre assaillie mon esprit fatigué... comment ils allaient prendre tout ça, ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, si j'étais encore leur fils ou non.

 _Ils savent que je suis vraiment Phantom_ , me présenta inutilement mon esprit, et même après avoir répété cette pensée une centaine de fois, cela semblait toujours si irréel. Tous ces scénarios hypothétiques et ces « peut-être » qui m'avait assailli sans relâche depuis l'accident avec le portail... aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'importance maintenant, ils n'en avaient plus. Ce n'était pas juste un autre « peut-être ». C'était la vraie chose.

Je twistai anxieusement le doux tissu de la couverture entre mes doigts, ma gorge incroyablement serrée et l'effroi s'enroulant dans mes tripes. _C'est vraiment en train d'arriver_ , pensai-je. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit, pas de bouton rembobiner pour effacer ce cauchemar - tout était totalement hors de mon contrôle... Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver. Comment allaient-ils réagir quand j'irai leur faire face? C'était terrifiant.

 _Tu dois leur faire face éventuellement_ , me souffla une petite voix trottant dans un coin reclus de mon cerveau, mais je secouai la tête en réponse.

\- Je ne peux pas...

 _Tu le dois._

Je n'allais pas m'obstiner avec une _voix_ dans ma _tête_. Je fermai les yeux avec un soupir, reposant la tête sur un coussin du divan, souhaitant seulement pouvoir me blottir dans un coin sombre et oublier le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête. Peut-être que Chronos, l'esprit sage du temps lui-même, pourrait juste rembobiner la dernière journée pour que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Je pourrais retourner - nous pourrions tous retourner - à l'habituelle routine de mensonges et de secrets.

En esprit, je ronchonnai. _Comme si._ J'étais complètement seul.

 **-zzz-**

\- Tu n'as pas fini ta soupe.

Des heures plus tard, j'étais toujours dans le salon. Je relevai les yeux pour voir ma sœur descendre l'escalier, les cheveux encore humides de sa récente douche, une mine renfrognée sur le visage.

Je hochai distraitement la tête.

\- Pas faim.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la table du salon et prit le bol de soupe froide pour l'apporter à la cuisine.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas touchée ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, dressée là dans l'entrée de la cuisine à me regarder intensément.

\- Danny, tu _dois_ te mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac.

 _L'enfer sait en combien de morceaux serait probablement mon estomac si ça n'avait pas été de toi._

\- Je n'ai pas _faim_ , Jazz, insistai-je en détournant les yeux vers la télévision.

Encore une fois, je tentai d'ignorer ce qui m'entourait et de ne juste rien faire pour quelque temps. Mais mon esprit revint vers ma sœur - elle se tenait encore là, adossée au mur, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

\- Quoi ?

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et souris quelque peu.

\- Rien.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas « rien »... Tu veux quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Changeant légèrement de position sous son regard, je me débâtis un peu avec cette ligne de pensée.

\- Tu veux parler, ou quelque chose, marmonnai-je puis me tût. Non, attends... tu veux que _je_ parle.

Elle demeura silencieuse.

Je soupirai, exaspéré.

\- Je vais _bien_ , Jazz.

Sceptique, Jazz fit une sorte de petit marmonnement avant de contourner la table du salon et de s'assoir sur le divan à quelques décimètres de moi. Elle contempla ses doigts un instant, comme pour réfléchir à la bonne chose à dire avant de répliquer.

\- Je n'veux pas te forcer à parler de quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prêt à en parler, dit-elle prudemment, avec hésitation. Mais ça...

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Oublie ça, dis-je en me retournant vers la télévision, planifiant déjà d'ignorer le reste de cette conversation. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Me parler à _moi_ n'est probablement pas la meilleure option, convint-elle.

Il y eut une longue pause.

\- Tu dois aller voir Maman et Papa.

Je relevai la tête d'un coup, pratiquement instinctivement à la simple mention de nos parents, mon corps se tendit et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu... je luttai pour retrouver la voix. Tu blagues, pas vrai ?

L'expression morose, ma sœur secoua la tête.

\- Je souhaiterais honnêtement que ce soit le cas, chuchota-t-elle. Mais sérieusement, écoute-moi juste un moment. Ils sont restés en bas pour presque _vingt-quatre heures._ Ils n'ont pas défoncé la porte pour essayer de tirer sur quoi que ce soit ; ils ne t'ont pas bombardé de menaces de mort, et toi-

\- Non.

\- Danny, tu es-

\- Bien, insistai-je. Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas « bien ». Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu ne sonnes pas comme quelqu'un qui va bien, et si l'on prend en considération ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, tu _ne vas pas_ bien.

Sa voix était douce, mais inflexible. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et soupira.

\- Ça, à mon avis, ça commence à ressembler à un trouble de str-

\- J'ai pas de stress post-traumatique, murmurai-je en évitant ses yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de thérapie. J'ai juste... Jazz, je ne veux pas en parler, d'accords ?

Elle demeura douce, mais persistante.

\- Peut-être pas, dit-elle, mais tu en as _besoin_. Maman et Papa ne vont pas juste passer à travers ça, Danny. Toi non plus. Physiquement, oui... mais pas émotionnellement. Ignorer tout ça peut seulement finir par te briser à plus long terme-

Je reniflai.

\- Tu parles comme si j'étais un morceau de verre ou quelque chose, marmonnai-je.

\- D'une certaine façon, ta psyché l'est. Si tu ne descends pas dans ce laboratoire pour aller leur parler aussi tôt que possible... Les conséquences émotionnelles vont finir par te dévaster à plus long terme. Tu ne parviendras plus à t'approcher d'eux pour très longtemps.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais - étrangement - mon cerveau refusa de coopérer. Normalement, j'aurai trouvé une façon de réfuter son argument ou une remarque sarcastique sur le babillage psychiatrique de ma sœur, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Mon esprit fut transporté de force quelques heures plus tôt quand j'avais suivi une ligne de pensée similaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre - pas comme ça. Mais, là encore... n'avait-elle pas un bon argument ?

\- Danny, je suis sûre que c'est déjà en train de les détruire de l'intérieur, et à moins que tu leur fasses face, ça va seulement empirer. Quelque chose comme ça ne peut pas guérir en une nuit. Ils sont tes _parents_. Tu es leur fils.

Je demeurai silencieux, fixant le plancher. L'idée m'ayant dérangé plus tôt était toujours bien présente dans ma tête. _Tu dois le faire._ Mon estomac se serra douloureusement. Une bonne minute passa alors que l'on demeura tous deux silencieux, puis je me résolus finalement à regarder ma sœur, un millier d'émotions différentes brûlant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai essayé de leur dire tout ça alors que j'étais sanglé à une table d'opération et ça ne les a pas empêchés de vouloir me tuer.

Ma voix était froide, vide. Même Jazz sembla troublée un instant, tentant de trouver les bons mots, avant de parler doucement.

\- Mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était vraiment toi derrière le fantôme - et si vous voulez tous passer au travers de tout ça, c'est _ton_ devoir de les laisser savoir ça, p'tit frère.

Devoir. Responsabilité. En fin de compte, était-ce toujours à ça que ça revenait ?

\- Tu as besoin de les laisser savoir que ce n'était pas de leur faute, Danny, et que ce n'était pas de _ta_ faute. On va passer à travers ça.

Elle tenta de sourire légèrement, étirant le bras pour me toucher la main.

 _Ce ne serait tout de même que mentir._

\- Mais d'abord...

Jazz se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, me laissant mijoter mes propres pensées.

\- Tu vas manger quelque chose.

 **-zzz-**

\- Ne peux-tu pas juste les appeler pour qu'ils viennent en haut ou quelque chose ? demandai-je doucement pour la énième fois depuis que Jazz et moi avions discuté de ce que j'allais leur dire.

Elle se contenta de me regarder en gloussant quelque peu, secouant la tête.

\- Non. Je sais que ça a l'air dur, et crois moi - je souhaite qu'il y ait une autre façon... Mais _tu_ dois y aller par _toi-même_.

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre.

\- Veux-tu les craindre pour toujours ?

C'était censé être assez facile. Je devais descendre dans le laboratoire, parler à Papa et Maman, et essayer d'arranger les choses avec eux malgré le fait que chaque partie de moi protestait et tentait de trouver une autre excuse, une autre raison de retarder l'inévitable. Toutefois, je savais que je réagissais d'une façon ridicule. Je _savais_ que je devais faire ça. J'étais censé être le héros, pas vrai ?

Seulement... le plus difficile dans tout ça était que peu importe ce que j'allais faire, à quel point j'allais tenter de m'excuser et de les pardonner (si c'était même possible), ce ne sera plus pareil. J'étais encore leur fils, je suppose... mais ils ne me regarderaient plus pour voir Danny Fenton. La moitié de mon être était un fantôme qu'ils détestaient. Ils étaient mes parents... mais j'étais sur le point de les perdre pour de bon.

 _Ne les as-tu pas déjà perdus ?_

Je lançai un dernier regard à ma sœur avant de me retourner vers la porte du sous-sol, laissant échapper un soupir tremblotant.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je pour me rassurer, mains tremblantes alors que j'agrippai la pognée de la porte. D'accord. D'accord...

Je continuai de répéter le mot dans ma tête, essayant désespérément de me calmer. Je pouvais faire ça... Je pouvais parler à mes propres parents ; j'avais définitivement fait face à bien pire. Ça allait bien aller.

\- Je serai ici si tu as besoin de moi, murmura Jazz derrière moi.

Je ne répondis pas. À la place, je serrai les dents, j'ouvris la porte et commença lentement ma descente de l'escalier.

\- Ça va bien aller, soupirai-je, fermant les yeux subitement et utilisant la rampe pour me stabiliser.

Je devais bouger précautionneusement - ma poitrine brûlait encore comme l'enfer et je ne pouvais me surmener. Mes pieds nus produisirent un léger écho dans la petite cage d'escalier, l'espace confiné pressant chacun de mes nerfs.

\- Ça va bien aller. Tout va bien aller.

J'étais à quelques marches de la fin de l'escalier quand je m'arrêtai, écoutant attentivement. Le laboratoire était silencieux comme la mort, le léger vrombissement des machines et des ordinateurs le seul son audible. Je pouvais à la fois entendre et sentir mon cœur battre frénétiquement malgré le mantra que je répétais dans ma tête : _ça va bien aller ça va bien aller ça va bien aller..._

Je mis silencieusement le pied sur le froid linoléum du plancher - et figeai complètement. Le sang s'enfuit de mon visage, je ne pouvais respirer, et dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'arrêta pratiquement de battre.

À une certaine distance, dans le fond du laboratoire, à côté de la porte fermée du portail fantôme, était un ensemble de vives lumières, d'étagères et de comptoirs, de plateaux métalliques, et...

J'eus une soudaine faiblesse dans les genoux. La table d'examen sur laquelle j'avais été sanglé était encore là, menaçante dans l'intense lumière. Les entraves de métal près des coins de la table étaient ouvertes et plusieurs outils coupants étaient éparpillés au hasard sur le sol. Mais ce qui capta mon attention fut la géante tache rouge dans ma vision. Du sang - foncé, rouge, poisseux et scintillant - baignait l'entière surface d'acier. Je pouvais apercevoir des tourbillons de vert vif, légèrement luminescent, mêlés à l'écarlate... mon _propre sang_ et _ectoplasme_. Barbouillés sur la table, le plancher - s'étendant même vers moi où je savais que ma sœur m'avait tiré pour me sauver la vie. Une bonne partie avait séchée en suintant paresseusement sur le plancher, le fluide collant silencieusement suspendu sur les côtés de la table créant un exhaustivement nouveau niveau d'horreur.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mes parents assis dans l'autre coin du laboratoire - jusqu'à ce moment-là. L'orange pastel de la combinaison de Papa contrastait vivement contre le noir de la chaise d'ordinateur où il était affalé. Maman s'était affaissée contre le mur près de lui. Ils regardaient tous les deux dans le vide, perdu dans leurs pensées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'avaient remarqué.

Pour quelques secondes de plus, rien de bougea. J'ouvris et refermai légèrement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le monde s'était complètement immobilisé, tout plan minutieusement réfléchi de ce que j'allais dire s'enfuit de mon esprit avant que je ne puisse tenter de l'y retenir.

Mes yeux revinrent involontairement sur la table d'opération, sur les divers scalpels et aiguilles, sur le sang. Les tourbillons de vert et de rouge s'entremêlant comme l'huile et l'eau. Je pouvais en _sentir_ l'odeur acide et cuivrée. C'était comme quelque scène dramatique qu'on pourrait s'attendre à voir dans un macabre film d'horreur... mais ça c'était... _réel_.

Les souvenirs me submergèrent à nouveau. Plus clairs et vifs que jamais, cascadant à travers moi de tout côté, quand je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester là et de regarder. Je pouvais me voir entravé. Hurlant et suppliant. Essayer de m'éloigner des scalpels et des aiguilles creusant dans ma peau. Mes parents ignorant mes sanglots désespérés, poursuivant leur macabre travail ; complètement ignorant du fait qu'ils étaient en train de lentement tuer leur propre fils. Je me sentis physiquement malade de peur alors que des douleurs fantômes me tordirent les tripes, tranchantes telles des couteaux, la réalité me percutant tel un bus.

À l'instant où mon cerveau sortit de sa torpeur et cria _DANGER_ , je trébuchai avec un petit hoquet et chancelai au bas de l'escalier. Papa releva la tête au soudain bruit et cligna des yeux, complètement surpris de me voir là.

\- Danny...?

Je ne _pouvais pas_ faire ça.

\- Je-je...

La panique m'enserra le cœur, je me retournai sans un autre mot et m'enfuis en haut de l'escalier, claquant la porte derrière moi.

 **-zzz-**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me dressai là, appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les yeux douloureusement fermés alors que je me concentrai sur ma respiration. _Inspire. Expire._ Ça aurait pu être des heures ; ça aurait pu être des minutes. Jazz était occupée à divaguer encore et encore, se réprimandant furieusement de m'avoir même laissé descendre dans le sous-sol en premier lieu après que j'aie résumé ce qui s'était passé d'un air hébété. Pendant ce temps, mes pensées s'étaient figées tandis que je tentai de réprimer la réminiscence de ce qui venait juste d'arriver - le laboratoire, mes parents, la table... le sang-

 _Non_ , sifflai-je, réprimant fermement les flashbacks au fond de mon esprit. Ma sœur poursuivit sa tirade d'auto reproche. _Inspire, expire. Inspire... expire._

\- ... arrive pas à croire que j'aie été assez stupide pour le laisser aller en bas maintenant, se grogna-t-elle à elle-même. Bon sang ! Bien sûr que Papa et Maman n'allaient pas être assez rationnels pour nettoyer quoi que ce soit après la nuit passée... Maudits déclencheurs de stress post-traumatique ; maintenant ils vont tous-

\- Jazz, marmonnai-je, les jointures blanches à force de serrer le bord du comptoir, arrête... d'accord. Ça va.

 _Inspire, expire._

\- Mais je... soupira-t-elle, s'appuyant sur la table de la cuisine et me regardant avec des yeux emplis de regret. Je n'aurais pas dû... Merde, je suis une telle _idiote_.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais ce que j'allais dire mourut dans ma gorge quand j'entendis le doux chuintement de plusieurs pieds montant l'escalier. Jazz les entendis aussi - ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement et elle se crispa, fixant la porte.

\- Ils sont réellement...

Maman et Papa posèrent silencieusement le pied dans la cuisine. Je reculai inconsciemment de quelques pas, me pressant contre le dessus du comptoir. L'espace d'un instant, personne ne bougea. Appuyée contre le bras de mon père, Maman regardait tout sauf moi, mais même d'ici je pouvais voir la douleur sur son visage et le petit scintillement de récentes larmes dans ses yeux injectés de sang. Mon père lança un regard à Jazz, les lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire tendu.

\- Peut-on... peut-on s'assoir et parler, s'il te plait ?

Sa voix était douce - et étonnamment fragile. Notant toutefois qu'il ne m'avait pas demandé à _moi_ de « s'assoir et parler », je tournai le regard vers ma sœur. Elle hocha faiblement, tournant les yeux vers le salon.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas... nous assoir dans le salon ? dit-elle prudemment, croisant mon regard.

Après s'être répété encore et encore à quel point elle avait manqué son coup plus tôt, il était évident dans son expression qu'elle voulait être sûre que j'étais d'accord avec ça.

Je haussai légèrement les épaules alors que je me dirigeai vers le salon en premier. Je sentis plusieurs yeux me fixer longuement le dos tandis que je m'assis sur le bord du divan, trop conscient de la douleur aigüe me transperçant le torse. Jazz s'assit près de moi et, bizarrement, je me sentis un peu moins exposé et un peu plus calme. Mes parents oscillèrent dans le passage un instant avant de nous suivre avec hésitation - ils semblaient agir comme s'ils n'étaient plus dans leur propre maison. Papa choisit une chaise à une distance raisonnable de ma sœur et de moi, tandis que Maman se contenta de rester debout. Elle regardait dans le vide, une expression illisible sur le visage.

Pour quelques précieux moments, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Le silence brisé seulement par le vif tictac de l'horloge murale, je ne pus m'empêcher de changer inconfortablement de position, regardant tout dans la pièce sauf mes parents. Personne n'était disposé à briser le silence et à parler en premier - mais ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance de toute façon. Avec une nauséeuse familiarité, je me retrouvais à n'avoir absolument aucune idée de quoi faire ou de comment dire quoi que ce soit. La tension dans l'air aurait pu être coupée au couteau.

Finalement - _finalement_ \- il sembla que ça en fut trop à supporter pour mon père. Il se racla la gorge et sembla lutter silencieusement pour dire quelque chose. Presque dans l'expectative, je regardai mes deux parents, et - pour un horrible, fugace moment - nos yeux se croisèrent.

 _Différent._ C'était le seul mot que mon esprit put trouver à l'instant, mais c'était assez pour frapper au plus profond de mon cœur, fracassant quelque chose en moi. La façon qu'ils avaient de me regarder - c'était seulement... différent. Il manquait à leurs regards cette familière étincelle de chaleur et d'amour qui était censée être là. Ils ne me regardaient pas comme leur fils... mais comme une personne entièrement différente. Presque comme si j'étais un étranger. Juste un fantôme.

La bouche sèche et les épaules tendues, je détachai mon regard des leurs, préférant fixer le plancher. Ce que j'avais vu quelques secondes plus tôt toujours frai dans mon esprit, s'étant brûlé au fer rouge sur ma rétine - et ça me dévastait de réaliser que ma propre mère et mon propre père me regardaient encore avec une expression que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir : une prudente méfiance.

 _C'est tout de ta maudite faute, tu sais ?_

Cette simple pensée noire se blottit dans mon cœur tel un serpent venimeux, refusant de partir. J'étais dégouté de moi même. Si seulement je leur avais dit auparavant ; si seulement ils avaient su. L'espace d'un moment je restai juste assis là, concentré sur cette insupportable quantité de haine pour moi-même, de douleur et de culpabilité se tordant en moi tous à la fois, sur la façon dont je parvins à ravaler tout ça avec difficulté. Prenant une difficile, tremblante inspiration, je regardai mes parents et toussotai finalement :

\- Je suis désolé.

Papa remua légèrement, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, sa voix fut douce, pratiquement brisée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Oui, ça l'est... murmurai-je, détournant les yeux.

Jazz se crispa à côté de moi, mais je l'ignorai.

\- C'est ma faute. Si ce n'était pas de ce stupide, dégoutant secret-

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire.

L'accusation dans la voix de ma mère me transperça le ventre comme une dague. J'eus un mouvement de recul, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

\- Je... Je sais...

\- Tu nous as menti...

\- Maddie.

 _...Ce n'est_ pas _en train d'arriver_ , chuchota mon esprit. C'était ça. Tout ce que j'avais tenté de dénier dans le passé était soudainement en train d'arriver. Déglutissant difficilement, je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds et tressaillis, attendant le rejet et la colère de mes parents qui étaient sûrs de venir. Je ne pus stopper la nouvelle vague de lancinante culpabilité brute de refluer, menaçant pratiquement de me réduire à nouveau en morceaux.

\- Je-J'ai juste-

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je...

\- Bon sang, Danny, _pourquoi ?_

Les yeux de Maman brillaient d'une incroyable quantité de culpabilité, de douleur et de colère. Je me trouvai incapable de parler au premier vrai _regard noir_ que je l'avais vue me donner, mais elle me battit de vitesse à n'importe quelle réponse que j'aurai pu tenter.

\- Pourquoi ne _nous_ as-tu rien dit ? Nous... Pourquoi n'as-tu... pourquoi...

Croisant les bras plus près de sa poitrine, elle ferma la bouche et essaya de retenir un petit sanglot étouffé, incapable de finir. Mon père ne semblait pas être aussi angoissé que Maman l'était - mais son visage était tout de même défiguré par un étrange mélange de chagrin fatigué.

Mon esprit était tout aussi foiré, des pensées paniquées courant simultanément partout et nulle part. Je pus littéralement sentir un large gouffre s'ouvrir entre nous. L'entier salon semblait irradier d'une sorte d'impénétrable tension qui - je le sus avec une morne certitude - allait complètement tout changer pour toujours.

Alors que je luttai désespérément pour trouver quelque chose à dire, ma famille sur le point de littéralement se briser en deux, la même culpabilité et le dégoût de moi même de plus tôt commencèrent à s'amasser à l'intérieur de moi et à brûler telle une plaie ouverte. Je jurai silencieusement, fermant les yeux avec une grimace et enfonçant les ongles dans les coussins du sofa. C'était _injuste_ , complètement injuste. J'aurai dû leur dire à la seconde où ce stupide accident avec le portail était survenu. _Pourquoi_ tout ça devait-il arriver, détruire complètement les ruines de tout ce que je pouvais encore appeler « normal » dans ma vie ? _Pourquoi_ ne pouvais-je l'empêcher ?

 _Stupide..._ À la fin, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de garder le silence - mais à l'intérieur je me frappai de toutes les insultes me venant à l'esprit. _Stupide, malade, sale idiot. Tout est ruiné et c'est de ma faute._

\- Fils, entendis-je mon père finalement murmurer. Nous... Si tu n'avais pas gardé ça... secret, alors... on n'aurait pas-

\- Est-ce que ça aurait eu de l'importance ? demandai-je doucement, ouvrant un regard vide sur les petits nœuds dans le bois de la table du salon. Est-ce que ça aurait eu la moindre importance ?

\- Bien - bien sûr. Mais... tu aurais dû nous le dire, parce qu'on-

\- Ben, pardonne-moi si j'étais incapable de parler pendant que j'étais drogué, dis-je, la voix amère. J'ai _essayé_. Vous ne m'auriez même pas cru même si j'avais _essayé._

\- Non, murmura ma mère, serrant les bras autour de sa taille et refusant de me regarder. Non, avant, dans le passé... avant qu'on...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas fait confiance ? On... on t'aime !

Venant pratiquement de nulle part, fut un puissant éclair de dégoût et de terreur qui explosa dans ma tête telle une bombe.

\- C'est ça, dis-je. C'est ça. Toi et Papa avez surement montré une tonne de cet amour et de cette compassion quand vous avez essayé de me _disséquer vivant_ la nuit passée, crachai-je, les yeux brûlants. Pourquoi _pensez_ -vous que j'aie continué de mentir tout ce temps ?

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même que j'étais juste ce dégoutant monstre diabolique, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Mais... mais... N-non, tu ne l'es pas- ...Mais on aurait pu... aurait pu t'aider, t'arranger...

Laissant ses paroles en suspens, les yeux de Maman s'écarquillèrent. Elle aurait préféré ne pas dire ça.

 _Arranger ?_

Ça aurait été un faux espoir de penser que mes parents _allaient_ vraiment m'accepter pour qui j'étais, n'est-ce pas ? Ils détestaient toujours Phantom. Des mois de secrets, de mensonges et de trahisons avaient infligé un dommage irréparable à notre relation. Leur fils était maintenant une sorte d'inutile, misérable, horreur à demi fantôme qui n'était plus _réellement_ leur fils... pas vrai ? Dans leurs yeux, étais-je juste une sorte d'erreur ? Un monstre, une erreur de la nature qui avait besoin d'être _arrangé ?_

Je plissai les yeux malgré l'écrasante explosion d'incroyable détresse et de culpabilité qui me transperça. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre fermement, ma respiration stable, mais superficielle.

\- Alors j'aurai dû être arrangé.

\- Danny.

Jazz parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, plaçant une timide main sur mon épaule. Je l'écartai doucement, osant un autre coup d'œil à mes parents.

Mais mes derniers mots semblèrent rompre quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma mère et une douleur plus grande que tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant étincela dans ses yeux.

\- Non... non, non... J-je ne voulais pas dire ça... murmura-t-elle, pratiquement à elle même.

Regard distant, elle se balança un peu, sa précédente colère s'écroulant en ce que je ne pouvais reconnaitre que comme une complète angoisse et un complet regret alors que la vérité de la nuit passée sembla finalement la percuter.

\- Je... ne voulais pas... Bon sang, j... J-j'ai torturé mon propre enfant...

 _N'exagères-tu pas un peu ?_ ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de me demander alors que Maman s'effondra subitement sur le plancher, sanglotant. Papa se releva de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller près d'elle, murmurant ce que j'assumai être des mots de réconfort. Maddie Fenton fut réduite à une complète désolation. Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir de quelque façon qui aurait pu s'approcher de cela.

Je doutai soudainement de moi-même. Je relevai les yeux vers Jazz ; ma sœur était restée silencieuse tout ce temps, mais maintenant elle me regardait, hochant sobrement la tête une fois. _Vas-y_ , disaient ses yeux.

J'hésitai, mais pas parce que mes instincts me criaient de me lever et de juste courir hors de la maison. Autant que je veuille leur parler, comment étais-je censé le faire ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que je parvienne à résoudre ce désastre de moi-même ; Jazz avait raison - s'il ne l'avait pas déjà, un torrent de culpabilité consumait mes parents de l'intérieur.

Avant que je puisse le réaliser, ma décision était prise. Je me relevai du divan et marchai (péniblement) jusqu'à mes parents affalés sur le plancher, bras entourant mon ventre, une vigilante incertitude évidente sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé.

Papa releva les yeux sur moi tandis que Maman continua à pleurer doucement dans ses bras, revêtant une expression solennelle, un complet, sinistre contraste à son usuel enthousiasme joyeux. Il m'offrit un petit sourire. Je laissai mon regard glisser vers ma mère. Rien n'arriva pour un long moment, tandis que j'étudiai l'étrange expression de son visage alors qu'elle remarqua ma présence - ses yeux écarquillés, la façon dont elle se crispa légèrement et se blottis contre mon père. L'étrange expression de mon père. Et alors - avec un silencieux supplice de désespoir - je compris.

Ils étaient _effrayés..._

Mes propres parents étaient... _effrayés_ par moi.

Malgré tout, j'eus à me questionner, avec une malade curiosité - était-ce vraiment moi, ou se craignaient-ils eux-mêmes en réalité ? Chacune des deux options aurait eu du sens, vu les circonstances. Je tassai cette pensée pour l'instant alors que je m'accroupis précautionneusement devant ma mère, essayant de ne pas visiblement grimacer à la douleur aigüe me vrillant les tripes. Je me demandai brièvement si je devrais étirer la main et toucher l'un de leurs bras pour les réconforter, ou parler, ou _quelque chose._ Mais en fin de compte, je me contentai de regarder le tapis, restant ou j'étais.

\- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je encore une fois, évitant leurs yeux.

\- Fils, dis mon père à la suite d'un autre douloureusement long moment de silence.

Il hésita.

\- Ne le sois pas... Si qui que ce soit - _qui que ce soit_ \- devait être désolé, c'est nous.

\- C'n'est pas... ce n'est pas...

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mon esprit submergé de tant d'émotions différentes à la fois. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute » ? Était-ce leur faute ? Était-ce _ma_ faute ? Comment étais-je _censé_ les réconforter ?

Étrangement, Papa n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la phrase complète pour savoir ce que j'allais dire.

\- Mais c'est de notre faute. Nous aurions dû savoir...

\- J'ai... J'ai genre fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous empêcher de savoir, dis-je doucement.

\- Non, chuchota ma mère, fermant fermement les yeux. Non, non, non... tout est de notre faute.

Sa voix trembla un instant et Papa lui serra gentiment le bras.

\- Nous... t'avons chassé et tiré dessus et... les expériences la nuit dernière...

Lumières vives. Agonie. Cris. Il y eut une menace imminente des impitoyables flashbacks à nouveau - mais, serrant les dents, je parvins à les réprimer au fond de mon esprit.

\- Tu aurais tout de même dû nous le dire avant tout ça, marmonna mon père, pratiquement à lui-même. On t'aime.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, une expression morne sur le visage.

\- Vous avez dit que vous me détestiez.

...et juste alors, _quelque chose_ sembla se briser à l'intérieur de ma mère. Elle étouffa un autre léger sanglot, se tirant soudainement des bras de mon père pour me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle - _aïe_ \- et enfouissant la tête dans mon épaule. Les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, je me raidis, tentant d'ignorer l'impulsion instinctive de me tordre hors de ses bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment répondre. Aucun mot ne vint.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime. Mon bébé... Je t'aime, Danny ; je suis désolé, je suis désolé, j-je suis désolé...

Je voulais leur pardonner à tous les deux et à moi-même. Je le voulais - vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je voulais retourner le câlin, m'excuser et dire que tout allait bien aller, juste laisser tout ça derrière moi et aller de l'avant. Mais malgré sa douce présence maternelle rassurante, les mots prononcés par ma mère la nuit passée me hantaient, leurs échos me traversant les oreilles, leur signification gravée pour toujours dans mon esprit.

 _Tu es un_ fantôme _. Un dégoutant monstre menteur. Et tu n'es certainement_ pas _notre fils._

\- Oh, Danny, Danny, je suis _si_ désolé...

 _Ils n'accepteront jamais ça._

\- Ça va bien aller, fils.

Entourant ses grands bras autour de nous deux, la tentative de Papa à afficher un véritable sourire sembla légèrement forcée, cachée sous une façade rassurante imaginaire qui, j'en étais sûr, sera aussi présente sur le visage de ma mère le moment venu. Quoi qui se trouva derrière ce masque ne se montra pas, et les pièces finales de mon monde brisé se mirent en place. Je décidai que la seule réelle option était de tout laisser aller et de juste... jouer le jeu pour l'instant, je supposai.

\- On va... on va arranger ça. Ça va bien aller...

Je levai les yeux vers mon père et tentai de répondre à son sourire.

\- Je sais, mentis-je doucement.

Mon sourire fut forcé.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Un gros merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu.**

 **Remerciements spéciaux à** **Urania Crystal pour son aide à la correction de cette fanfiction et à Saekeryan pour ses** **commentaires** **enthousiastes qui m'ont bien fait rire ! :D**

 **À tous ceux ayant apprécié cette fanfiction qui seraient à la recherche d'autres bonnes histoires Danny Phantom** ** **(Mangaka folie, Lexx ;))** , je vous invite à lire mon autre histoire «Renaissance» mettant en scène l'accident avec le portail fantôme.**

 **-Savi ;)**


End file.
